Thoughts Like a Leaf
by Freakkofnaturee
Summary: Mini stories/drabbles based off of a list of 100 prompts. Different characters throughout.
1. First Impression

**This will consist of pieces of writing inspired from a list of 100 prompts I found. I hope to have mini stories/drabbles posted daily. It will involve different characters and ideas from Legend of Korra.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of Legend of Korra.**

**Prompt 1: First Impression**

**Characters: Mako & Asami**

* * *

_Who is careless enough to just run into someone like that? _He thought. He got up from the ground that he had just been knocked down to and looked ahead at the mysterious person who had left him down there. He rubbed his head a little and brushed the dust from the road off of his clothes. Not that it would make much of a difference, but he didn't want to seem like some nobody to this mindless person. They approached him, and he was full and ready to tell them off, but something stopped him.

The person removed their helmet, letting their long hair flow free from its confines. It blew gently in the breeze, and yet it stayed perfect looking throughout it all. She turned her full, green eyes toward him. They were wide with terror, having realized her mistake. "I am so sorry. By the time I saw you it was too late."

"It-it's alright, I'm f-fine," he managed to mumble, caught up in her beauty. He couldn't believe his luck. It wasn't every day you ran into a gorgeous woman, literally.

"Let me make it up to you. How about dinner? Meet me at Kuang's at 8 o'clock."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Kuang's? I don't think I'd fit in there." He shuffled around, staring down at his clothes, with their wrinkles and rough spots.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. Just show up and you'll be good to go." She set her helmet back over her head and gave him a curious stare, hoping for a definite answer.

"Alright, it's a date then."

She chuckled slightly. "Oh, I didn't catch your name?"

"Mako."

"Great. I'm Asami, by the way. I'll see you tonight, Mako." She turned and walked back over to her moped. She boarded it and drove past him, without a second glance back.

_You are truly a lucky guy, Mako._


	2. Beautiful

**Prompt 2: Beautiful**

**Characters: Korra & Bolin**

He looked across the table at Korra who was lapping up a bowl of green noodles, a delicacy of the Southern Water Tribe. This had become a regular thing, the two of them coming to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery for dinner. They usually came after practices, but tonight Korra had just asked him out of the blue to come. He would always tag along, not just because this was his favorite restaurant. He really enjoyed being with Korra. She always seemed to brighten his day and make him laugh with the crazy things that she would do. She wasn't even trying either. It was just the natural way that she acted that made him fall for her. But he knew things wouldn't get much further. He noticed the way she would act around his brother, Mako. He couldn't ruin their friendship with bringing other issues into it.

_I guess if this is how things have to be, it's pretty pleasant _he thought to himself as he continued to stare at his beautiful friend. His feelings would never leave, but he knew some day they would mean something to her as well. The beauty of love took time to grow, like all good things. Love stories had struggles too before the true magic appeared.


	3. Mock

**Prompt 3: Mock**

**Characters: Tahno & Korra**

The room was quiet except for the sounds of water slicing through and hitting targets. He watched in secret as the girl practiced her bending. She sighed after a long string of attacks. He chuckled, not being able to watch her flawed practice anymore. "Oh how your bending is lacking necessary pro-bending skills, _Ah_vatar."

"Tahno, what a delight," she responded, her voice full of venom, all directed toward him. "To what do I owe the honor of you gracing me with your presence?"

"Now don't be that way," he said smoothly as he walked toward her. He advanced toward her until he had her cornered against a wall. "You know deep down that you are _thrilled_ to see me."

"Give me a break." Korra glared at the overly-cocky, self-absorbed water bender. She ducked underneath and around him to get away from his clutches. She turned to him from her new position in the center of the room. "I don't need your criticism, my waterbending is excellent."

"Sure, sure. You say that, but you've only just begun pro-bending. It's a completely different thing from your simple bending."

"What would you know about my bending? I learned from the best, unlike _you_."

"Really now, you think you're better because you learned from some master? Who you learn your bending from doesn't define what kind of a bender you end up being. Only a portion of your time was spent learning waterbending. My life had been dedicated to learning and perfecting my waterbending."

"I don't care what you say or if you may be better than me, you're going down in the arena."

"Whatever you say. Guess we'll just have to wait and see, _Ah_vatar." With his final remark, he crossed the room to leave.

"We really will, _Ta_hno," Korra responded. Tahno then exited the training room, a grin plastered across his face. _We will indeed._


	4. Smile

**Prompt 4: Smile**

**Characters: Amon**

The young boy stood on his tip toes, peering out of the small window in the front of his house. His hands clung to the windowsill, holding him up just enough to see out of it. He was watching the mysterious man walk up to their house. He came every few days, but this was the first time he would get to witness the whole encounter between the man and his parents. He had a plan, one he'd been creating through many sleepless nights.

As the man began to get very close to the house, the boy crawled away from the window and over to the dining room table. A dusty yellow tablecloth covered the table, hanging all the way down to the floor. It was low enough to cover all the space under the table. He lifted it up and hid underneath, awaiting the encounter that would soon be happening.

_This is it, _he thought as he heard a knock at the door. He listened to the door creak open and his father's timid voice began to speak. "Good afternoon, sir." His voice sounded shaky, almost scared.

_Why is he scared? _The boy thought to himself. He'd never heard his father this way before. _What could this man have done to him?_

"Let's just cut to the chase," the unknown man said. His voice was a surprise to the boy. It was louder than his father's, and much stronger, lacking no confidence. "Do you have the money?"

"N-no, sir. It's only been three days, and the drought has caused a lot of the crops to wither."

"That is no excuse! You know the deal we made so you could keep this place."

The boy saw his mother walk slowly from the kitchen to the entrance of the living room, just enough so that she could see the exchange between the two men.

"But the terms that we agreed on aren't always possible," his father responded.

"You should've thought of that before you agreed to it. I guess I'll just have to take the land back."

"No, we need this place! My wife and son, this is all we have! You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will."

"Do you have no sympathy for a suffering family?"

"Non-benders like you don't deserve to exist in this world, so no. Now, one last time, either cough up the money or the key to this house."

His father shook his head. "We don't have the money, and you aren't taking our house away from us."

"Fine, have it your way," the man said. Before the boy could process everything that had just happened, a burst of light appeared in the middle of the room, and he watched his father fall to the ground. His mother rushed over to his side. Another burst of light, and he saw his mother fall beside his father.

He shifted from under the table, causing the tablecloth to move. He froze once he saw the man walk toward the table, toward him.

Once he got close, he tore the cloth from the table, revealing the hidden little boy underneath. "Ah, and what do we have here? Have you been here the whole time?" The boy didn't know what was going on, so he nodded his head. Fear entered him when the man suddenly smiled. "Well isn't that a shame. Fortunately for you, you won't share the same fate as your parents, I couldn't do that to a kid, even if you are a non-bender like them. However," said the man, a gleam in his eyes. Before the boy could run, the man moved his hand past the boy's face, creating his light that could now be identified as fire. When it disappeared, pain set in. He screamed as the man chuckled and walked out of the house, away from them all.

He quickly got up from the ground and ran to their small bathroom in the back of the house. He jumped up to look into the mirror, and what he saw horrified him. His face was charred, burnt completely. There was no spot of live flesh left. Even his lips were burnt. He ran back out to wake up his parents, but he was even more horrified when he discovered they weren't breathing. The people who always cheered him up were now dead. That was when he knew he would never smile again.


	5. Feather

**Prompt: Feather**

**Characters: Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, & Meelo**

"Dad dad dad dad daaaaad!"

So much for peace and quiet. "Yes, Ikki?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating."

"What's that?"

"It's when you sit quietly and think," the elder sibling, Jinora, said.

"Like naptime?" a young Meelo interjected.

Tenzin smiles at his children. They were so young, they'd come to understand in time. "Not quite."

"Then what is it?" Ikki asked, the most curious of them all.

"Meditation is more than just sitting still and being quiet. It is true you immerse yourself in thought, but it's making a connection to your inner self, becoming one with yourself."

"Can we meditate? Can we can we pleeease?"

He chuckled. "In time. You have much to learn still."

"Like what, father?" Jinora put down the book she was looking through and stared intently at her father.

"Well, meditating is a big part of airbending, but you need to understand other matters first."

All of his children sat down in front of him and looked up at their father, ready to learn.

"The very first thing you need to understand is that to be a good airbender, you need to be light. Let go of distractions and connections and let yourself just float away from this world."

"But if we float away where would we go? I've never seen _you _float away."

"No, it's not so much a physical thing as it is a mental one. Here, try this. Close your eyes and sit as still as you can. Just breathe in and out slowly."

As he instructed his children on basic techniques, he could see their physique change. He watched as they let themselves go and connect to the spiritual things around them. They weren't actually floating like they thought they would, but their spirits and minds were flying like feathers right now.

Well, all except for Meelo, who was calmly sleeping.


	6. Tease

**Prompt 6: Tease**

**Characters: Korra, Ikki, & Jinora**

The breeze brushed past Korra's face as she picked pears from the tree. One by one she took them down and set them gently into the basket she was holding. As she got all the pears she could reach on one side of the tree, she walked over to the other side. She noticed two of the airbending children walking toward her. She smiled when she saw who they were. "Hey Ikki, Jinora. What are you two up to?"

"Oh, not much, just going for a walk, enjoying the weather," Jinora responded.

"Yea, the weather is sooo nice! The clouds and the breeze always remind me just how much I love airbending! How's your airbending going Korra?" Ikki asked, saying everything in a quick string without as much as a breath.

"It's going alright. I'm getting there slowly but surely."

"How are things going with pro-bending and that firebending boy?" Jinora asked, smirking at Korra, knowing she always got frazzled at this topic.

Ikki, not picking up on Jinora's teasing ways, spoke up before Korra could get out an answer. "Oh yea! He hasn't come by lately, did something happen? Are you too not talking anymore? But he's your team mate, you have to talk to him!"

Korra blushed from what Jinora said but chuckled at Ikki's mini rant. "No, no, we're fine. I mean, I guess things _could _be better, but there isn't much more I can do."

"Well, bring him here, we can help you." Big smiles came from both children.

Korra shook her head. "Oh no, not going to happen. You two would only cause more problems."

Jinora shrugged. "Alright, if you say so, but remember, you have a pair of love experts right here. Volcanoes, potions, and all." Both children turned to walk away. Korra smiled as they left. They thought they were so great. Maybe at airbending, but they had a lot to learn about love.

* * *

**A/N: I don't quite like this one as much, I was completely stumped with what to write for this prompt. I originally thought of doing something with Tahno, he's the first thing that came to mind with the word, but I still didn't have an idea. I do like the idea of the interaction between Korra and the children though.**


	7. Pure

**Prompt 7: Pure**

**Characters: Bolin**

Bolin walked around the Pro-bending Arena to the back where it overlooked the bay. He brought his empty hand up to scratch Pabu's head who was wrapped around his shoulders. His other hand held a bouquet of pink flowers. A smile was plastered to his face. He couldn't wait until he found Korra and could give her the flowers.

There were a few reasons why he was doing this. First, he wanted to thank her for being a part of their team and helping them get this far into the tournament. Hasook was no good, but with Korra on their team, they were better than they had ever been, better than they had ever hoped to be. Second, he wanted to let her know how he truly felt about her. He had never felt this way about another person. She was special, unlike anyone else. He felt comfortable around her, like he didn't have to try and prove himself. She was one of a kind.

He rounded the corner and ahead he saw Korra, but she wasn't alone. As he got closer he noticed that she was standing there with Mako. They looked like they were arguing.

_What's going on? _He thought to himself. He knew there was some tension between his brother and Korra from the way they were acting in the arena, but he didn't think it was bad enough for them to be arguing outside of the arena as well. He figured they were just nervous about the match, it was an important one.

As Bolin got closer, he started to see more of what was going on. But what he saw next hurt him to the core. There, right before his eyes, Korra kissed his brother, and he kissed back. It felt like his heart was being torn into two pieces, and then each piece was being violently shredded to a million tinier pieces.

He saw Korra look past his brother's shoulder and her face turned to one of horror when she saw Bolin, standing alone with flowers in his hands. She knew as soon as she saw him the mistake she'd made. He couldn't stand to be here any longer. Watching the girl who he was ready to give his heart to kiss his brother was more than he could bear. He turned and ran, letting the flowers fly out of his hands and land somewhere on the ground, just like his heart had.


	8. Lie

**Prompt 8: Lie**

**Characters: Mako & Asami**

Mako paced back and forth in the middle of the park. People stared, but he paid no attention to them. His mind was ablaze with thoughts. Here he was, waiting for Asami so he could tell her the truth, and he was actually debating just keeping it a secret.

_No, it's not fair to keep her in the dark like this. _He knew he had to tell her, so why did he feel the need to go on like nothing had happened? She'd never know the truth if he didn't say it. He looked up and saw her walking toward him. It was that moment that he knew he had to tell her. Secrets shouldn't be kept between the two and he would just have to deal with whatever consequences came after.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she got closer to Mako. She gave him a quick hug.

"Hey," he responded, a little less than enthusiastic. "Look, Asami, I need to tell you something."

She pulled away from him. "What is it?"

He sighed, and mustered up the words from deep within him. "Korra and I kissed, after a Pro-bending match."

"You…what?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Korra kissed me."

"She kissed you? You had no real part in this?"

"Well…I did kiss back…"

Tears began to form in her eyes. "How could you Mako?"

He shook his head. "I-I don't know. I never meant to hurt you Asami, it just sort of happened."

"No, things don't just happen. Everything happens for a reason. A because of that, this is what's going to happen." Asami turned and began to walk away, having said her final words to Mako.


	9. Fight

**Prompt 9: Fight**

**Characters: Tahno & Mako**

Mako stood in the middle of the gym, practicing some firebending moves. Even though the tournament was over, he wanted to keep his skills up for when they competed next year. There were things that worked great this year, but they had a lot of places they needed to improve upon as well. If he worked on improving his own skills, he could better work with his team later on. Next year, the championship would be theirs.

Tahno walked down the hall of the Pro-bending arena. It felt weird going down these halls as a non-bender. It seemed so surreal, that Amon took his bending. He would never waterbend again. He would never compete in Pro-bending again. It felt like a big chunk of his life had been ripped right from him. He was stripped of it, exposed and raw, open to the world.

He walked past the gym and noticed the Fire Ferret's firebender practicing.

_The tournament is over, why is he practicing? _He wondered to himself. It seemed strange to him, but as a four year champion, he had never saw a need to practice during the off season.

"Hey Fire Ferret," he said as he walked into the gym, interrupting Mako's training.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. He turned to face the former Wolfbat and glared at him.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at the tournament."

"Why bother? It's all passed, you've already done your bad deed, and it's not like you can change what happened."

"I know. But believe me, I wish I could."

"You deserve what you got. Hurting people and cheating to win, for multiples years I'm sure, you got what was coming for you."

Tahno actually felt kind of hurt by what Mako was saying. "You don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

"I don't'? Oh, I think I do."

"No, you don't. You can't begin to imagine the pain and emptiness that follows having your bending taken away."

"And what about your fan girls? You can't be that lonely."

"The only person who has really talked to me since is Korra. She's the only one who understands."

"Korra?"

Tahno chuckled and turned to walk away. "You still have a lot to learn, firebender," he said as he exited the room and made his way off of the premise.


	10. Evasion

**Prompt 10: Evasion**

**Characters: Korra**

She looked around, left, right, and back again. Once the coast was clear, she made her way out of the air temple through a second story window and quickly headed toward the water. She jumped off the cliff and into the bay below her. She created a water funnel that safely takes her under the water.

_He just doesn't understand, _she thought to herself. _I just need a chance to get away and forget about airbending for just one night. _She knew Tenzin meant the best, but he just didn't understand that with her, airbending and all the spiritual stuff didn't come easily. Water, earth, and firebending were easy enough with the training, but airbending wasn't just training and learning the movements. It was connecting to yourself and to the world around you, something she'd never been able to grasp.

The world around her was so exciting. Being in the new city, there were so many new things for her to experience. She wouldn't be able to calm herself and connect to the simple world that surrounds Air Temple Island when just across the bay was a city full of bustle and excitement. Especially with all the news of the Pro-bending Tournament that she had managed to get her hands on. As the Avatar, she was always drawn to anything having to do with bending, and this was one experience Tenzin wouldn't keep her from.

Korra peeked her head out from above the water once she was close to the Arena. "Perfect," she whispered as she saw an abandoned open window to the side of the Arena. She waterbended a quick funnel going out of the water this time and landed softly in the room inside the window. With a quick shake to dry herself off, she was off down the hall. Her escape had worked, she was now on her way to her first Pro-bending match.


	11. Fire

**Prompt 11: Fire**

**Characters: Korra, Bolin, & Mako**

The Fire Ferret threesome was practicing in the gym one early morning. They were in simple clothes, not doing anything intense enough to need to wear protective clothing. As Bolin hurled an earth disk toward the net, Korra noticed a mark on his shoulder. She had never seen it before. It was just a long line that was a bit darker than his skin.

"Hey Bolin, what's that on your shoulder?" she asked.

"It's just a scar I got when I was younger."

"How'd you get it?"

Bolin turned to look at Mako who had a grave expression over his face. "We were working in a factory at one point. Being an earthbender, I couldn't do as much as the firebenders, but they still found a use for me. Mako was still getting the hang of his firebending but we needed to job so he took it even though he wasn't the most experienced. I never remember what, but one time when he was doing something he accidently lost control of his fire and it ran right past my shoulder, leaving this mark."

"Wow, I guess I never thought that firebending could hurt someone like that."

"Yep, well, it's a good lesson in never messing with fire that you can't control."


	12. Ice

**Prompt 12: Ice**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

Korra walked through the streets of Republic City. This was one of her first times just taking a stroll through the city with no equalists to fight, no bending brothers stealing her attention, nothing. It was calming, actually. For one night, she had no worries or things that had to be done. She could just explore the city that she was now a member of.

It was a chillier day, one of the first in December. Snow had been falling all day and was coming down only a little bit now. It made the city only that much more beautiful. Between the fogged windows, the bright lights hidden under blankets of snow, and the warm rush that was received when walking into a shop, it was a perfect night.

Korra came to a bridge leading away from the shops and into the park. She was crossing it when she slipped on an area of ice that was hidden under the snow. As she was falling, she felt two arms wrap around her, catching her and helping her back up to her feet. She turned to face the person and a smile came to her face as she recognized the familiar smirk of the person who caught her.

"Be careful, _Ah_vatar. Wouldn't want to get hurt, now would we?"


	13. Cheer

**Prompt 13: Cheer**

**Characters: Korra & Bolin**

The two sat across from one another at a table in Narook's Noodlery. This was their usual go-to place for after their Pro-bending matches. They liked to just hang out and chat about the previous match and the things that worked well and what needed to be improved.

"When Mako struck and then you rolled in with an earth disk, that totally caught them off guard," Korra exclaimed to the earthbender, having really enjoyed the move.

"I know, I wanted to celebrate how well it worked but that would've left me as the distracted one."

"Well, it's definitely one to toy with and see if you two can make it even more effective."

Bolin nodded. "And you too, you had some good waterbending moves."

She shrugged. "It was nothing, just what I pulled out of nowhere."

"Well, whatever works best for you. It was great though."

Korra smiled and blushed a little. These dinners were fun, but they always ended up feeling like dates. Although, deep down, Korra knew that that was kind of the truth of them and they just masked it with these conversations about simple, neutral ground things. They left things open to go wherever they may lead. But whether things got weird or not, there was a calming essence of joy that always filled the air.


	14. Teamwork

**Prompt 14: Teamwork**

**Characters: Korra, Mako, Bolin, & Asami**

"Where's Korra?" Bolin asked, looking toward his brother and his girlfriend. She had left with Tenzin to go to the induction of Saikhan as the new Chief of Police earlier and they hadn't seen her since.

"I don't know. She's got to be around here somewhere though, I just saw Tenzin not too long ago," Mako responded.

"Well, let's have a look around the island and see if we can find her," Asami suggested.

The brothers nodded and so the trio was off. They searched all over the island for their missing friend. They traced the edges of the island, yelling for Korra.

Bolin yelled for her as Pabu ran off of his shoulders and through some bushes. The gang followed and sure enough found him wrapped around Korra's shoulders, comforting her.

"There you are," Bolin stated as the three walked into the landing where Korra sat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Korra said, trying not to worry her friends.

Mako knew something was up. She wouldn't just be sitting here if things were fine. "Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us."

"How am I suppose save this city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever! I just feel…alone."

"Now that's nonsense! You're amazing!" Asami said, hoping to encourage and cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid," Mako said.

Bolin piped into the conversation. "And he wasn't alone. He had his friend to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!"

"We got your back Korra and we can save this city." Each person puts their hands on top of one another's. "Together."

Korra smiles and stands up. "Yeah, let's do it!" She put her hand into the middle as well. She was so happy to have a group of people who were able to cheer her up and who would stand by her side and help her face the city as a team. Together they would figure out how to solve the problem, together they were a team.


	15. Kiss

**Prompt 15: Kiss**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

Korra sat in the park within Republic City. Her back was against a tree as her head tilted up, watching the clouds pass by. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander from one to the other. Her thoughts went back and forth between Amon, the equalists, Pro-bending, and the trio of friends she had staying at Air Temple Island at the moment. But one person repeatedly entered her thought stream and flowed out just as quickly.

_Tahno. _The ex-waterbender had been on her mind quite a lot lately. She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for the loss of his bending. If she hadn't been electrocuted by the chi-blockers, she could've made it back up to the arena and could have stopped Amon.

"If only I could've helped," she mumbled to herself.

"Help with what? Really, _Ah_vatar, you can't do everything." As she opened her eyes, she saw Tahno standing in front of her.

"Right on cue, pretty boy."

"Oh come on, you know I'll always be around as long as you're in the city." He took a seat next to her, leaning up against the tree as well.

"That's probably true. Who would I count on to mock me if you weren't around?"

He smirked. "Nobody." They both chuckled. "So what were you mumbling about earlier?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the night of the Pro-bending finals, about you and what Amon did…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure how over the event Tahno was and if he was able to talk about it or not.

"Yea, it was a pretty terrible night."

"Look, Tahno, I really am sorry, and I really wish I could've done something to have helped, and-"

Tahno cut Korra off. "Don't be sorry. I don't want your sympathy. There wasn't anything you could've done, and I got what I deserved."

"But if I would've just got right up when I saw the light flashes in the crowd, I could've-"

This time, Tahno cut her off with a kiss. Nothing major, just a quick kiss on the lips. "Korra, honestly, don't dwell on it so much, what's done is done."

Korra was in shock. Not just by how openly and freely Tahno was talking about the incident, and the kiss that he had surprised her with, but also the fact that he had just called her by her name. She couldn't remember a time before when he had done that.

He smiled and chuckled to himself. "I see, you go from talking your head off to dead silence just like that. Huh, good to know the key."

Korra glared at him playfully. "You think you're still some hot shot, do you?"

"I don't think, I know." Tahno smirked as he got off of the ground and began to walk away from the Avatar, just like that.

Korra shook her head. She would never understand the mysterious man who always seemed to find a way into her life.


	16. Book

**Prompt 16: Book**

**Characters: Tenzin & Pema**

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just some old photo albums of the kids."

Tenzin walked in to join his wife. He sat next to her and watched as she turned the pages, one after another, each bringing forth a new memory to his mind. He pointed to one picture of Jinora. She was sitting underneath a tree, reading, as her two siblings were running around the tree. "She always had her head stuck in a book. No wonder she's so smart now."

Pema chuckled. "Hopefully she'll grow out of that just a little. Sometimes I wonder if she's missing out on being a kid too much."

Tenzin put a reassuring hand on Pema's back and rubbed it gently. "I wouldn't worry, she'll be great no matter how she spends her time."

She continued to flip the pages. She laughed at one that came up. "Remember this?" She pointed to a picture of Meelo, who was on top of a sky bison and pulling at its fur.

"That was one of the first times he was on one of the sky bison. He loved to torture them."

"He sure did. Oh, what about this one? It was their first time experiencing snow."

"That was one thing I'll never forget. I figured Ikki would be all over it, but of course she'd be the only one to shy away from it at first and refuse to come outside."

"I just can't believe how much these kids have grown in such a short time. Before you know it, they'll be gone, off doing their own thing."

"Don't worry, they will always be around, whether they are close or far."

Pema smiled. Tenzin always knew how to calm her fears. She laid her head against his shoulder as she continued to turn pages and reminisce.


	17. Magic

**Prompt 17: Magic**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait, it's a surprise!"

"Was it really necessary to blindfold me?"

"Again, it's a surprise."

She pulled him to a stop once they reached their destination, which was unknown to him. She grabbed a hold of one of his hands and stood there hand and hand with him. She took her other hand and pulled off the blindfold that she had put on him beforehand. He marveled at what he was revealed to.

"Korra…why'd you bring me here?"

"I thought you could use a little cheering up. I came across this place one time alone and thought I'd share it with you."

The place they were at was nothing special at first glance in the daylight. A clear lake surrounded by lush, green grass. But at night, the air around them was ablaze with swarms of fireflies, each producing a soft glow. Overall, their light made the area bright, like little sparkles were floating around them. It truly did make him forget that his bending was gone and he had no chance of getting it back. But the part that made him most happy was that he was here with a wonderful girl like Korra.

"It…It's amazing. Thank you."

Korra smiled and looked up at her friend. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug as he continued to gaze around the area. It was comforting to see him smile again. It was like a piece of the old Tahno had resurfaced, but he was a changed person now. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. This would be one of those moments that the two of them would never forget.


	18. Work

**Prompt 18: Work**

**Characters: Mako, Bolin, & Shady Shin**

"Hey, you two kids need some cash?"

The two boys stared up at the stranger who was addressing them. This was strange, they weren't asked this very often. Most people in the city couldn't care less about the two lonely boys who spent every night on the street, straggling for food, let alone money.

"Are you really offering?" the elder boy asked.

"Sure. I mean, I need some help. Easy work, easy cash. Simple as that."

"What kind of work?"

The man eyed the boy. "Ask a lot of questions, don't you? I need some lookouts. Nothing hard, nothing the two of you can't handle."

The boy stood up to look over the man fully. He didn't seem completely trustworthy, but he couldn't really refuse. They needed the money, and here was an opportunity knocking right on their doorstep. "Fine, we'll do it."

"Great, I knew I could count on you kids," he said as he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's the address. Just show up tomorrow night, you'll get in just fine." He nodded at the boy and turned. "Later, kids."

The boys watched as he walked off. The elder sat back down and scanned over the card numerous times.

"Who was that man?" the younger boy questioned.

That's when it hit the brother that he hadn't even asked that. "I don't know."


	19. Fly

**Prompt 19: Fly**

**Characters: Korra & Asami**

"Hey Asami," Korra said as she walked up to her. Asami was sitting outside of the Air Temple, just staring up at the sky as the clouds floated past.

"Hey Korra," she responded, turning her attention away from what was up above her. "What're you up to?"

"Not too much. I was actually going to go for a little sky bison ride."

Asami's eyes instantly lit up. "You know how to fly one?"

"Yea, Tenzin taught me sometime after I arrived. It's pretty easy, actually."

"That is really cool, Korra."

Korra smiled, enjoying the random praise. "Thanks. Well, I'll see you later then."

"Wait!" Asami rushed up from her spot and over to Korra. "Could I come with you?"

"Of course." Korra was a little surprised at Asami's request, but it didn't faze her.

Asami couldn't contain the big smile that erupted over her face. She had lived in Republic City her whole life and would always see sky bison flying around near Air Temple Island. It was her dream as a kid to fly on one. She hoped that when she came to live on the island that she would get to fulfill her wish.

The two walked along to where the sky bison were kept. Korra walked over to Tenzin's and rubbed his head, awaking him from his sleep. "Hey there buddy, ready to fly?"

The sky bison responded with a moan and straighten up. He followed Korra as she led him out of the stable and into the open space and fresh air of the world around them. She hopped up onto him with ease with Asami following behind her.

"You ready?"

"Definitely."

Korra took a hold of the reins and held on as the sky bison ascended into the clear sky around them.

Asami marveled at the feeling of being in the air on a sky bison. It was just like she had expected, but even better. She felt free, like she could go anywhere and no troubles would follow behind her. It was an exhilarating feeling.

"This is amazing!"

Korra chuckled. "First time?"

She nodded. "It's the best."

"I would've figured since you've lived in the city for so long and since your dad was a big name that you could've done this at any time."

She shook her head. "My father never knew about this. I always thought it was a childish want, so I never bothered to tell him."

Korra turned to face her friend. "Is it worth it now though?"

Asami smiled. "More than you can imagine."


	20. Snow

**Prompt 20: Snow**

**Characters: Katara, Pema, Meelo, Aang, Tenzin, Kya, & Bumi**

"Mommy, look!" Everyone turned their attention to young Meelo who was covering himself in snow, with his face peeking through. "I'm a snowbender!"

Katara chuckled. This reminded her of Tenzin and his siblings when they were growing up.

"_Mom, dad, look!" The two parents turned toward their daughter who had bended snow over her younger brother. "I turned Bumi into a snowman! Now he'll never be human again!"_

_The two laughed as Kya continued to bend the snow around her brother. Katara looked over and saw Tenzin sitting quietly on the stairs to the Air Temple. He was just staring at the snow, bending it only a little. Just enough to get it off the ground and then he let it fall back down._

_A look of concern fell over the mother's face. "Aang, do you think Tenzin is okay? He's just sitting there, he should be playing with his siblings."_

_Aang placed a caring hand on Katara's back and turned his attention to her after looking at Tenzin. "He's different from his siblings. I don't know if it's because he's an airbender, the only one aside from myself, or because of other reasons. He's always been a little different from his siblings though, with the way he acts and such."_

"_So we shouldn't worry?"_

_Aang shakes his head. "No, I wouldn't. He's just fine."_

_Katara's concerns didn't completely fade, but her smile returned once she looked back at her other two children who were thoroughly enjoying the snow. _

Pema shook the snow that Meelo had just bended out of her hair and turned to Katara. "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

Katara smiled as she thought of the memories she had just been reminiscing over. "Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious."


	21. Ride

**Prompt 21: Ride**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

Lights, laughter, smells of corn dogs and popcorn, just a few of the things that surrounded a pair of friends as they walked through the carnival. It came once a year to Republic City and was set up along the outskirts of the city. It was a new craze that had started in the great city and had begun to spread to other cities, but on smaller scales. There was nothing like the original one though.

The two walked hand in hand as they made their way through the area. This was Korra's first time at one, and Tahno had wanted to make it special for her.

They came up to a game that amazed Korra. It looked so simple, and yet so many people were struggling with it.

"What's that?"

"It's ring toss. You have to get the rings to go over the milk bottles."

"Let's give it a try." She had a look of determination on her face, and he wasn't going to stop her.

They went up to the counter and paid for each of them to give it a try. As they tossed the rings, Korra missed all of hers, some by only a little. Tahno made all of his rings slide over the bottles with ease.

Korra gave him a playful glare as he smirked at her. "All those Pro-bending skills had to come from somewhere, didn't they?"

He chuckled at her. "Don't act so surprised." The man running the game asked Tahno which prize he wanted, and he pointed to the giant stuffed polar bear. As the man handed it to him, he passed it along to Korra. "For you, my lady."

She smiled and held on to the stuffed animal tightly. "Well thank you."

They continued their adventure around the carnival, going on many rides. Tahno was use to them, but Korra was enjoying them as much as some of the little kids. She would scream and laugh and throw her hands up as she rode on them. As the night went on, Tahno dragged her over to the ferris wheel, his favorite ride.

"What's so great about going around in a circle?"

"Just wait, you'll see."

As they stepped to the front of the line, they made their way through the gate and took a seat within one of the compartments.

The ride lurched and began to move, around in a giant loop, bringing them high up and then back down to the ground. On occasion they stopped. After a few stops along the sides, they stopped right at the top.

"Look out at the city," Tahno said to Korra as he pointed out Republic City to her. She now understood why Tahno wanted her to go on this ride so badly. It was like she was seeing the city for the first time. All the lights that blazed throughout it brought it to life, adding a whole new layer to the city she thought she knew so well.

"It's beautiful," she said as she awed over the city.

"Like you," Tahno replied.

Korra turned her gaze from the city away from her to her friend sitting next to her. She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his and held onto him, enjoying the view she had with someone she was so very fond of.


	22. Castle

**A/N: This is meant to be during episode 7, pre Asami finding out that her father is an equalist.**

* * *

**Prompt 22: Castle**

**Characters: Asami, Mako, & Bolin**

The group approached the Sato estate and the two brothers were in awe from the moment they began to get close. It was bigger than even Bolin had expected. The mansion was spread out over a great stretch of land and there were so many other things on the property. All were expansions of the main mansion or things meant to be a part of the Satomobiles Corporation.

"Wow Asami, this is amazing!" Bolin exclaimed, truly amazed. He had never seen anything this grand in his life. The last time he felt this in awe of something was when he had first seen the Pro-bending arena in all its bright glory. But those days were gone now.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, brushing off the statement. She didn't like thinking of her place as someplace so grand, to her it was just home. Nothing more than what people in city apartments had.

"Are you kidding me? This makes everything in the city look like nothing."

Asami could only manage a small smile to this. It wasn't far from true, her home was a lot bigger and greater than what people in the city had, but she couldn't help that. If she had a choice, she wouldn't care where she lived. As long as she was with her father, she would be fine.

Mako placed a hand on her lap and smiled at her as they approached. This made her small smile turn into a genuine one. Seeing his face, his smile, it always cheered her up. She felt that sometimes she didn't deserve someone as great as him, but he had chosen her, and she would gladly accept him.

As they went through the gates into the estate, Bolin continued to gaze and admire the place. It was like a castle to him. He was not use to anything this grand, and he was going to enjoy staying here.


	23. Empty

**Prompt 23: Empty**

**Characters: Tahno**

Waterbending. What once consumed my life was now gone. I have spent my life training, learning, and perfecting my bending. And all of it was taken away in an instant, right before my eyes. No more waterbending, no more Pro-bending tournaments, no more of anything having to do with bending. Now all I can do is watch people bend, and not be able to do any of my own. Not anymore.

Waterbending use to be the fire inside of me. It was what kept me going, what made my day that much better. I was known for my waterbending, one of the best Pro-benders. Now, I was nothing. No one gave me a second look, no one really cared about me. I use to be somebody, everyone use to want to greet me and know me. Now, I walk down the streets and I am just like anybody else.

I shouldn't wallow like this, it didn't help matters, but what more is there to do? I have nothing. The fire inside me is gone. It's like my life has been taken from me. My life is nothing now. I have nothing.

Well, on second thought, I do have something, but they aren't a big part of my life. I wish they were, but of course they don't know how I truly felt. Korra doesn't know…


	24. Longing

**Prompt 24: Longing**

**Characters: Bolin**

I watched her from across the gym. Her bending was incredible, such power behind it, but also graceful. She always made sure that each move would pack a punch but was still done sharp and precise. It was exactly what made her a great Pro-bender. We couldn't have asked for anyone better, especially after Hasook. But she wasn't just an amazing Pro-bender, she was also an amazing friend.

Every time I was with her it felt like we became even closer as friends. She was so natural, she acted just like herself. She let her true self show at all times. That's what I love about her. She can make me smile and laugh just by being herself. She doesn't have to be anyone else. I wouldn't want her to be anyone else. You don't always find someone as incredible as her, and I wouldn't want her to change even a little.

But lately, it seems like things have been different. There were a few times where things didn't go quite as well. Like when she kissed my brother, or when she was taken by Tarrlok. She was shaken, she was unsure. We could all see it, and we all wanted to help. I have a feeling that she only has eyes for Mako though, and would want him by her side. I understand why, but I guess I had always hoped that since she had met me first that I may have been the one she fell for. It hurts still knowing that I'm practically competing with my brother, but it wasn't like he was putting up a fight. He just didn't want to admit his true feelings, to Korra, to Asami, to even himself. But I would admit them, easily, in a heartbeat.

I like Korra, and I'll never stop hoping that she'll see that. I'll never stop hoping that we may get the chance to be together.


	25. Waiting

**Prompt 25: Waiting**

**Characters: Korra**

I finally understand. It has taken a while, but I finally understand. Being stuck in that box as Tarrlok's captive, unable to go anywhere, I've had a lot of time to sit and focus. I could finally focus on connecting with myself and my past lives, and in doing so I got to see Aang.

The Avatar before me has so much to tell me, so much more to show me. There has to be more than what he has already showed me, I need to know more. I only understand so much. From what I have seen, I understand that Tarrlok is a bloodbender and wants to control the city. But obviously after my encounter with him, I already knew that. His warning was for nothing. I failed at realizing what I needed to know beforehand.

_You're not a failure, you're still in training, _a voice whispered to me. I recognized the voice instantly from recently hearing it.

_Aang. _He was here with me, speaking to me. I was finally able to connect with him more than just when I was in trouble. Now that I had this connection with him, I had to make sure I listen and take the time to understand. I would go nowhere as the Avatar if I didn't listen to my past lives and take in their wisdom. What they have to tell me is important and will help me with my current problem, Amon.

Amon. I would take him down. He was strong, there was no doubt, but so am I. I'm stronger, and I can defeat him. Until that time comes, I will have to continue training and working hard to become a better bender. I'll wait until the perfect moment to strike, with my past lives guiding me to glory.


	26. Sing

**Prompt 26: Sing**

**Characters: Asami**

Blue birds fluttered throughout the sky, going to and from many places. They traveled through the air, the sky their one true home. They would always have it, it could never be taken from them.

Asami sat on a rock, looking out at the bay that surrounded them on Air Temple Island. This was her home now. Well, more like a place of residence. It wouldn't really be home without her father, and she wouldn't be with him anymore. She couldn't bear to even think of seeing him again. The two of them weren't able to be together anymore. They had different thoughts, different ideas. She couldn't follow him and his plans with Amon.

_It would only make me a traitor, _she thought to herself. She wouldn't become like him, no matter what happened. She couldn't be a part of the group that would destroy the city she grew up in, the one she had come to love so dearly. It would always have a place in her heart.

As she stared out at the blue water moving slowly around them, a blue bird came and landed next to her on the rock. It didn't move, just sat there and stared back at her. After a moment, it began to chirp, almost as if it was singing a song, a song just to cheer her up.

She smiled at the little bird and sang back its tune. It let out another short song, and she sang that back as well. They did this back and forth until the bird had had enough and flew away to be with the other birds again. It really reminded her that no matter how alone she was, she'd always have some place to go, she just had to find it.


	27. Silence

**Prompt 27: Silence**

**Characters: Amon**

The explosions had stopped. The aircrafts were frozen in midair. Everything had come to a halt. Unlike the moments before, it was quiet. There were no noises coming from Equalist attacks, no screams from the benders they were gathering up, no more sounds could be heard. It was quiet, calm, like the city should be. No bustle was going on, it had come to a complete stand still.

Amon grinned as he stared at the city below him. Finally, he would have control of the city, and of the people within it. Mostly, the benders. The nonbenders were useless, what good were they to him except as an excuse for his cause? He could care less about them. He was just using them, rallying them up for the ultimate showdown. The one between him and the Avatar.

It was inevitable, and it was just on the horizon. Their battle was forthcoming and coming soon. She had managed to evade him up until now, but she had nowhere else to go now. The city was in his hands, and if she wanted it back, she'd have to come to him. She'd have to find him and take it back from him. But he wouldn't let that happened. The silence of the city was a calming sound, and he wouldn't let it revert back to its noisiness so easily.


	28. Embrace

**A/N: Anyone else feel like this show is making them ship every ship possible? Cause I'm starting to feel that way.**

* * *

**Prompt 28: Embrace**

**Characters: Bolin & Asami**

"Hey, are you ok?"

Asami turned her head and looked up at the younger bending brother. She shook her head before turning back to face the bay that surrounded Air Temple Island. Tears were clouding her vision, making it hard to see the clear, blue water or the bright lights of the city across it.

Bolin took a seat next to her on the rock that she was sitting on. He snuggled close to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, an attempt to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled, but her gaze never left the spot on the water. "Everything is just going horribly. My Father's gone, with Amon I assume, Mako cheated on me and didn't have the guts to tell me himself, and now the city is under attack and Amon may win this war."

Bolin shook his head. "That's crazy, we're going to do everything in our power to make sure that doesn't happen."

She sighed. "How can you be so sure? How can you be optimistic when nothing is going right? You went through the kiss between Korra and Mako too, and this is your city as well."

"I dunno, I guess I just like to think that things will get better. And the kiss, as much as I wish it hadn't happened, it can't be taken back. Honestly, I think I was kidding myself if I thought Korra would choose me over Mako, he's always been the one to get all the girls."

Asami finally shifted her gaze to Bolin. She brought her sleeve up to her eyes to wipe away her tears, but a few continued to stream out and down her cheek. "Don't say that Bolin, you're a great guy, better than your brother."

"You really think so?"

Asami smiled. It was small, but it was a start to getting over this mess. "Of course."

Bolin smiled back at her and brought his other hand up to her face and wiped away one of the tears that was escaping her eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it." He wrapped his other arm around Asami and brought her close to him, hugging her, letting her know that he was there for her. Asami hugged back, liking the safety that came with the embrace.


	29. Drink

**Prompt 29: Drink**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

It was a chilly night. Korra folded her arms across her body in an attempt to keep the heat close to her. It was later into the night but the city was alive and buzzing. Most shops were closed, but a lot of the restaurants and bars were still open and thriving. They welcomed the late night crowds.

As Korra rounded the corner, she took a moment to look into the windows of one of the restaurants she was passing. Inside she saw someone familiar, who she hadn't seen in a while. He looked better than he had when she last saw him, but still not completely healed from his trauma. She made her way inside and walked up to where he was sitting at the bar and took a seat next to him. "Hey there, long time no see."

He looked up at her while clutching a glass between his hands. Up close, there was actually very little difference to the man she had seen previously. His hair was still flat and hung over his face. His eyes held that same expression of despair, of hopelessness. "Hey," he responded. His voice held no emotion, no feeling, like he couldn't care less that a friend was next to him.

"How're you doing?"

He shrugged, not deeming this question worthy of a response. He knew that she could tell how things were by the way he looked and how he was slumped over the bar. He brought the drink up to his lips and took a sip, eventually tossing the whole drink back and placing the now empty glass back in its spot.

"I'm worried about you Tahno, this isn't like the old you."

"Well the old me is gone, if you can't already see that."

"I could help you, if you'll let me."

"You can give me back my bending? 'Cause if you can't, you're just wasting my time."

"You don't need your bending to be happy, don't you realize that?"

He chuckled, a smile playing at his lips. "Now do you really believe that? Do you think anyone would even give you the time of day if you weren't a bender or the Avatar? Nobody in this city cares."

"It doesn't have to be that way, not everyone sees non-benders that way."

"Close enough. Listen, I don't want your pity, I don't want anyone's. I'll be fine on my own, handling things my own way." As he said this he got up from his seat. After laying some bills on the counter, he began to walk away from the first person to acknowledge him in weeks, leaving her alone to watch as he rejected her offer.


	30. Warmth

**Prompt 30: Warmth**

**Characters: Mako & Bolin**

The two brothers huddled close together as a chilly wind blew by, blowing for what seemed like minutes. It was late autumn, and the nights in Republic City had gotten very cold. It hadn't started snowing yet, but it was looming along the horizon. It could happen any day now, it was close enough to that time. That thought worried the two boys more than anything. The winters were always the roughest. That was when it was coldest, and when people cared the least.

As they tried to retain what little body heat they had, Mako brought his hand out from them and firebended a small flame. It sat on his hand, radiating some heat, but not much. Not enough to keep them warm all night, but enough to make the chills subdue if not just for a moment. He continued to keep the flame going for as long as he could, but he kept it at a distance. He never let it get too close to him or his brother, especially his brother.

He knew they would get more warmth from it if he held it close, but he was scared. He had seen the bad that could come from firebending, and he didn't want to hurt his brother. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt him in any way, even if it was on accident. Fire was a difficult thing to control at times, and if he let his focus waver, the flame could just die out, or it could roar to life and consume everything around it. The fire had no feelings, it didn't care who was around or what the situation was. It was alive, and it was hungry.


	31. Cold

**Prompt 31: Cold**

**Characters: Korra & Aang**

Cold, empty, alone, life was just taking a downward spiral into an abyss leading to nowhere. She had nowhere else to go, no other purpose. She had helped Republic City, they were now free of Amon's clutches, no longer under the rule of him and the Equalists. The idea that bending needed to be erased was gone, at least for the most part. It had to still exist for some, but after Amon and his exposure as a fraud, no one would even try to attempt another revolution. They would never measure up.

And now, neither would Korra. Compared to all of her past lives, she would never be as great as them. No matter what she has been through and with everything she had done, she could never be as great as them. Hell, she probably couldn't even be considered the Avatar anymore. She couldn't waterbend, earthbend, or firebend. All she had left was her airbending, and that was so new and raw it didn't even feel right. She hadn't felt like she truly earned it. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. None of this was supposed to happen to begin with.

She had gone and faced Amon. She had brought him down. But in the process, she had lost all of her ability to bend three of the four elements. What was she now? She couldn't even bring herself to call herself an airbender, it didn't sound right. She didn't have the qualities of an airbender, and she probably never would. She wasn't the Avatar, she was just another girl from the Southern Water Tribe.

Tears ran down her face as she held her knees to her chest. All she had left was herself. Who would want a failed Avatar around? She was no good now.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed some familiar orange and yellow clothing. "Not now Tenzin, I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here."

She recognized the voice, and it wasn't Tenzin's. She turned to face her past life. "Aang."


	32. Kindness

**Prompt 32: Kindness**

**Characters: Tahno & Korra**

Tahno stood in the back of the flower shop that he worked at. He cut the bottoms of some flower stems to make them just the right length to fit into the pot. He set them in there and went on to the next set of flowers.

Not many people knew he worked here. He started only a few weeks before he had lost his bending. Before when people saw him here, they were surprised. Now they just saw him as another guy just trying to make some money. Without Pro-bending though, he had no income, and he actually liked this job. It was calming, and even though he had to water the flowers, it didn't remind him too much of waterbending. At least, now it didn't. At first it was hard, but after a while it calmed him and reminded him that there were other ways to manipulate water.

He heard the ring of the bell that sounded whenever a customer walked in. He dried off his hands and walked to the front of the shop, bringing the fresh pot of flowers with him. "Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Tahno? Is that you?" a surprised voice asked.

He set down the pot and turned to look at the customer. He was shocked, and sort of embarrassed, to see that it was the Avatar. "Oh, hey Korra."

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I work here," he said, as if it wasn't obvious enough from his greeting to her and his attire; a green apron and a nametag pinned to it.

"Really? This doesn't seem like the kind of place you'd even want to be seen working at."

"Well, I like it here. Can I help you with anything or are you here just to make fun of my job?" He didn't mind asking such a bold, and almost rude, question. No other customers were here at the moment, and the manager was outside in the garden, picking some more flowers for Tahno to freshen up and sort into their pots up front.

"I was looking for some flowers for Pema, actually. As a sort of thanks for allowing me to stay at the Air Temple with them."

"Well, anything certain in mind?"

Korra shrugged. "I know very little about flowers, you pretty much find nothing but snow in the South Pole."

"Well, I would suggest either the pink tulips or the yellow daffodils. We just got some in, and the vibrant colors will really shine in a room."

"Wow, you really do know a lot."

"What can I say, you learn a thing or two while working in a flower shop."

"I guess I'll take a few of each then."

Tahno nodded and went to grab a few of each of the flowers. He brought them around to the front counter and after wrapping them up into a bouquet, rang them up. Korra paid and took the flowers from Tahno. "Korra, wait!" he said as she began to walk away.

As the turned around, she saw that he had grabbed a red rose that was sitting behind the counter and was holding it out to her. "For you." He slightly avoided her gaze, but she saw a blush forming on his face.

She smiled and took the rose from him. "Thank you, Tahno." She left, but not before catching the smile that broke out on Tahno's face.


	33. Hope

**Prompt 33: Hope**

**Characters: Tenzin, Jinora & Korra**

Tenzin created a gust of wind, guiding it towards the gates. As the wind reached the panels, it whooshed through them, weaving its way in-between the panels that were facing various directions. With the wind's help, the gates began to spin, each following the same speed and direction.

Korra looked back at Tenzin as he held a leaf in his hand. He used air again to guide it to the gates, but from there it found its own way to the other side, weaving and maneuvering its way through the spinning gates.

"The key is to be the leaf, flow with the movement of the gates," Tenzin explained to the very confused looking Avatar. "Jinora will demonstrate."

Korra watched as Jinora carefully made her way up the gates, and with what looked like little effort, made her way to the other side of the contraption, flowing like the leaf had before.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements," Tenzin continued. "When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

As the panels began to slow, Jinora shot another gust of wind at them, making them spin rapidly again.

With a determined look on her face, Korra readied herself to give it a go. "Let's do this!" She ran at it, and made her way inside, but collided with many panels. She turns around, but is stuck in one spot as she tries to 'be the leaf' and make her way through, but the motions that Jinora had taken just weren't coming to her.

Tenzin watched as she struggled with the test. It was difficult for her, as he knew it would be. But she had to learn that not everything could be done with a head on, quick thinking approach. Airbending was one of those things. It needed patience, and a steady thinking to control the air around you. Air was always around, you were never without it. But to control it, you had to think carefully and know what you want it to do, to know where you want it to go. You had to flow with it and connect with the world around you.

Korra came out of the gates, but went right back in, having another go at it. She continued to fail to make it past the first intersection, constantly getting slammed and pushed around by the spinning panels.

Tenzin sighed as he watched. He knew she would get it eventually, but it would take time. She would need to learn patience before she stood a chance at being able to bend air.


	34. Creative

**Prompt 34: Creative**

**Characters: Korra & Jinora**

_Knock Knock Knock. _"Come in," said a young voice. Korra opened the door to find Jinora standing in the middle of the room with an easel set in front of her. In one hand she held a plate of paints, an array of colors, and a paintbrush in the other.

"Hey Jinora, what're you up to?"

"Oh, hey Korra. Not much really. Just painting."

"Really? What are you painting a picture of?" She walked over to the center of the room and stood behind Jinora, looking over her at the picture. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, trying to make sense of the painting. "Jinora…what is this?"

"It's a collaboration of some scenes from a saga I just finished."

"What's it about?"

"A maiden falls in love with the enemy general's son, but he's supposed to marry someone else. So she rode a dragon over the land and burned down the whole country, then jumping into a volcano in the end."

As Jinora explained her strange story, the picture started to make sense. Korra could imagine the brown hill as a volcano with lava shooting out in colors of red, orange, and yellow, all swirling and mixing together. She saw a landscape covered with gray buildings, all engulfed in the same colors as the lava. And above the whole scene in the sky, there was a green dragon that had steam rolling out of its nostrils.

"That's a very…detailed painting, Jinora."

Jinora just looked back at Korra and beamed. Her smile showed pride in her work. She didn't catch Korra's uneasiness about the picture. It was probably for the better, Korra thought. Always better not to have your imagination squished.


	35. Rest

**Prompt 35: Rest**

**Characters: Korra & Mako**

_A fire surrounded her, the flames engulfing her. She looked every way, but all she saw was the fire, burning loud and strong, smoke filing any space that the flames didn't touch. The heat radiated off of the flames, licking at her skin. _

_A chuckle came from behind her. As she turned, she saw a man emerge from the flames, like he was invincible to them. He walked right through them, penetrating her circle, closing her in. Whenever she got close to the fire she only felt her skin burning. He cornered her until she had nowhere else to go. As she got closer, the fire reflected shadows off of his face, his mask. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly who the man was, and what he was going to do to her._

She screamed and grappled up to a sitting position in her bed. Her breathing was heavy, and she had a line of sweat covering her forehead. Her blanket was a jumble around her body and one of her legs was halfway off of the bed. She looked around, and realized that she had awoken from her nightmare and was back in her room. She put her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down. She was back in the real world, she was safe, and she had nothing to fear.

But she did have to fear. Even though her nightmare wasn't real, the war that was happening in Republic City was real, and she was a key player in it.

A soft knock came from her door, and a voice carried through it, just above a whisper. "Korra?"

"Come in," she said, her voice shaky, catching in her throat as she tried to speak. She was still shaken from the nightmare she had just had.

The door opened, and Mako stood halfway in the room, looking at Korra with concern. "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

Korra stared at the ground. She wasn't okay. She had been having nightmares like this for quite a while now. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that she could stop Amon, the nightmares just kept rolling into her mind when she fell asleep.

Mako took a few steps toward her and knelt down next to her bed. He took one of her hands in his and stroked the back of her hand gently. "Everything…isn't alright, is it?"

Korra shook her head. "No, it isn't. I'm scared, Mako. I don't know what to do."

He watched her with genuine care. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how much he could do. "Well, when we were younger, Bolin use to always have nightmares too, about our parents. I always told him to rest, and that there was always the next day."

"But whenever I close my eyes I have these nightmares, I see Amon everywhere."

"That's why I'll stay with you," he said, getting to his feet and helping Korra get her bed back to normal and placing the blanket back over her body as she laid back down. "I'll make sure you're alright. You need some sleep."

Korra closed her eyes in response, and instantly felt sleep fall over her. She had very little the last few nights, and she actually thought this might be a somewhat more peaceful sleep. She felt Mako's presence as he sat next to her bed, watching over her, making sure her rest was peaceful and nightmare free.


	36. Entwined

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the abscence of posting this weekend! I was out of town and had no computer acsess. But I did do some writing. So now you get four stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt 36: Entwined**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

He held her close in his arms, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ears with one hand, and drawing circles lazily against her tan skin with the other. As he pulled her closer to him, she snuggled herself up against his body, resting her head against his chest. Her arm was draped lazily across his body. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, not that he did want to. He liked having her close. He felt her breath, warm against his skin. He could just barely hear her heartbeat over the noises that came through the window of the city outside.

He wasn't even quite sure how they had ended up this way. He was sitting at his tiny table next to the kitchen, drinking a cup of green tea, when he heard a knock at the door. He was surprised to see the Avatar on the other side of it. He didn't know how she found out where he lived, but here she was in front of him.

"Korra, what are you doing here?" he had asked after opening the door.

"I needed to talk to you Tahno, to apologize for your bending being taken away."

He gestured for her to come in, but he remained silent as he closed the door. It had been about a week, maybe more or less, since the Pro-bending Tournament finals when his bending was taken away by Amon. He had been trying to block it out of his mind since then, but Korra brought it back all too suddenly and vividly.

She took a seat across from him at his table. He was surprised she wasn't gazing around his apartment, trying to uncover some secret about him. She stared right at him, like she was really trying to reach him. "I know I wasn't the one who took your bending away, but as the Avatar I should've done more to try to prevent it from happening. I did nothing, I didn't even stop Amon from getting away, and-"

Tahno shook his head, stopping Korra in her speech. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want her to apologize for something she couldn't have prevented, something that he had coming for him for the way he had acted for all those years. "Korra, I don't want to hear any of this. What happened can't be undone. That's the end of the story."

He watched as tears began to roll down her face. She was really shaken by this. He didn't know why, it wasn't like it was her bending that had been taken away. Maybe just the fear of knowing that someone possessed the power to do such a thing was enough to bring her to tears in front of him, since he was an example of said power. He got up and pulled her up for her seat as well, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in close. "Don't cry, Korra. Don't worry. I'm going to keep you safe from Amon. He won't ever get to you."

He felt her nod against his chest. He loosened his grip, but walked her back to his room. He took a seat on his bed, leading her down with him. Sitting, and then to a laying position. He continued to keep his hold on her. Tonight she would be safe, he would be sure of it.


	37. Hidden

**Prompt 37: Hidden**

**Characters: Lin**

She sat on the cold, concrete floor, leaning her head against an equally cold and hard wall. She stared blankly at the wall beyond her cell. Her eyes grazed the metal bars that kept her stuck in her cell. Before, she would easily bend back the bars and escape, but now, she was trapped.

She couldn't believe she was stuck in this situation. While she knew she had taken a risk by jumping onto the airships, she knew she had to if she wanted to save the only airbenders that were left in the world. It was worth it, but she couldn't help feeling empty. She had always been her bending. Being the Chief of Police, she was known for her bending. It was something she used most moments when a hard case came up in her job.

But now it was gone. She kept hoping that the ability was just hidden within her, and that she would unlock her bending again somehow. But she remembered the story her mom told her about how Avatar Aang had taken Firelord Ozai's bending. After that, he was never able to bend again.

She didn't understand how Amon had done it though. It makes sense that the Avatar could do it, but some supposed non-bender? It was such an unlikely story that it was almost funny, except it wasn't. She was now experiencing first-hand the effects of Amon's "power", and it was scary. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. She couldn't bend the metal bars, or the rocks outside anymore.

Who was she now then? Who was she without her bending? Right now, she was just Amon's prisoner, stuck in a cage that was inescapable at the moment. She didn't know when she'd be able to get out, but she knew she would at some point. The Avatar was still out there, hiding within the city, and Lin knew Korra well. She wouldn't rest until Amon was brought down.


	38. Bright

**Prompt 38: Bright**

**Characters: Mako**

The young boy stared at his hand as a flame erupted from it. He was old enough to know about bending, but he didn't think he could be a bender, let alone a firebender. He was in shock. The fire that danced in his palm didn't burn him like he thought it would. He was surprised, actually. It just sat in his hand, glowing against the dark of the night. It burned bright, letting off plenty of light.

He focused on it, but as he continually gazed at the flame, it eventually disappeared. He was once again stuck in the dark of the night, the room around him plunging back into the blackness of night. He crawled back under his blanket and snuggled up in his bed. A small smile cracked on his face. He was shocked, and worried, and in a way happy that he was a bender. It made him unique. Even though there were plenty of firebenders within the city, he was just excited to know that he was one as well.

But he was young. He didn't know the power he possessed, and the unspoken of dangers that came with firebending. It was difficult, and hard to control. That was the least of his concerns though. Those thoughts didn't even cross his mind. He drifted off to sleep thinking of all the great things he'd someday be able to with his newfound bending.


	39. Shadows

**A/N: Hello, so as I progress through these prompts, I feel like I tend to stick to a lot of the same characters (*cough* Tahno & Korra *cough*). So if anyone would like to see a story about a certain character, set of characters, pairing, etc, leave it in a review or PM your idea and I would love to write a story about it!**

* * *

**Prompt 39: Shadows**

**Characters: Lieutenant & Amon**

He watched from the darkness, trying to figure out what his leader was going to do. They had begun the invasion, the master plan, and it was going almost exactly how he had envisioned it would. Sure, there were a few mishaps arising, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Change was taking place within Republic City, and it would be for the best. A place where everyone would be truly equal.

A man walked up to him and spoke softly and quickly to him. He nodded, understanding the news. He walked forward to his leader and stood to his right. "Sir, we just received word that the airbenders have been captured. They are being transported back immediately."

"Excellent," the masked man responded. "By taking away their bending at the really, it should add a sense of hope for the city. One bending will be gone completely. Lieutenant, lock them up when they arrive and assist Hiroshi in any preparations for his speech. The end is coming, and it will be so glorious for us."

The lieutenant nodded and made his way to the landing dock for the aircrafts. A glorious end this would be indeed. The plan was going almost perfectly, and he couldn't be happier to be such a big part in it.

He couldn't ignore the feeling that was inside him though. Pride, accomplishment, and worry. While he worked hard alongside Amon, he couldn't help the feeling he had that their leader was hiding something. His plan and intentions were well known, along with the means he was willing to take to complete his plan. But this was also the same guy who hid his face behind a mask. They knew very little about him. Anything he said could be a lie. But he, and everyone else, had to trust this secretive man. He was their only hope for bringing equality to the city they lived in. It was just hard to put all your trust in one person who kept you at a certain distance from them, stuck in the shadows.


	40. Heart

**Prompt 40: Heart**

**Characters: Tahno**

He looked at the city from its outskirts, admiring all the lights that flashed from within it. It was bright, and some of the light was casted off into the edge of the city. As you walked away from the city, it grew darker. The existed a line where the light ended and the unknown otherworld began. That was where he was from, where he belonged.

But he longed for that day when he could go into the city, when he was somebody within the magnificent city. He had grown up watching it from a distance and he had wanted more than anything to be one of its members.

He knew very little about Pro-bending, having only heard the carried whispers of it every once in a while. But it sounded great. A sport that idolized benders, it sounded like the exact thing he was looking for in the city. He knew he could make it too, he just needed to find a way in, and find a way to be given a chance.

He was a good bender, or so he thought. He was better than he thought he was though. Having nothing else to do, he had devoted his time to perfecting his bending. He could whip through vines and branches. He could encase anything, no matter how big or small, in ice. He knew how to pack the most amount of power into his moves.

He was no ordinary bender. He was meant to be a Pro-bender. Even though he didn't know it yet, he would be one. Deep down, there was a drive and desire that would lead him all the way to the top. It would even change who he was in the process. Once he entered the city, he would never be quite the same again.


	41. Sacrifice

**Prompt 41: Sacrifice**

**Characters: Lin**

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!" Lin shouted over to Tenzin. She looked at the faces of each member of the family and knew she had to do this. There was no other way, if she didn't do something, they'd be captured. She had the chance now to save the last airbenders that the world had, she couldn't do nothing.

"Lin, what are you doing?" Tenzin asked in shock, but Lin only briefly heard his question before flinging herself off of the sky bison and attaching herself to one of the nets. She pulled herself onto one of the aircrafts and landed firmly on top of it. After taking a stance, she brought up a section of the metal and pulled at it as she ran down the length of the ship, pulling up a section of the shell. An explosion took place due to the lack of protection from the metal. Lin pushed a panel up and launched herself over to the other aircraft.

As she landed, she once again began to pull up a strip of metal. Before she could rip it any further, she felt her body being wrapped in cords, and electricity then ran through her body. She laid on the metal surface of the aircraft, now unable to move or stop it from coursing onward toward the sky bison. She felt a little relief when she saw that the sky was shifting, and the aircraft was turning around. Surely they were taking her to Amon.

She sighed as she was taken by the chi-blocker henchmen that Amon had. She knew what her fate was now. She would be turned over to Amon, and he would take her bending. She couldn't escape it now. As much as she hated it, she knew this was the only option from the start. While she needed her bending, the world needed the airbenders. She would find a way to get by without her bending, this wouldn't all have been for nothing.


	42. Eye

**Prompt 42: Eye**

**Characters: Amon**

He stared at the city from above, his eyes sweeping across it. He took in each building and street, noting the smoke that now floated up from select locations. It hung over the landscape, a gray cloud covering the beauty and lights of the once great Republic City. It would be great again soon, only it would be different. It would make true the promise of being a city of equality. A place where benders and non-benders could live in harmony? That philosophy was a joke. They couldn't live in peace when benders decided to tramp over the non-benders that lived there.

He had a vision for this city; the new Republic City. A place where equality would exist and everyone would be the same. A place where non-benders wouldn't have to live in fear, and where everyone could live safely.

His plan to achieve that may seem extreme to some, mostly to the benders of the city. But his followers believed in him and understood his ideals. They knew this was the price they had to pay to get what they deserved. A chance to live freely and openly, with no worries about benders attacking them.

He scanned the city. The once bright city now only had a few lit buildings. A city that use to be full of bustle, now reduced to the occasional person wandering an alley.

This city would soon be even more glorious than it was before, and there would be a new hierarchy. One leader would lead the city to glory, and that person would be himself.


	43. Blood

**Prompt 43: Blood**

**Characters: Korra & Amon**

She writhed in pain off of the ground. She was brought into the air by Amon and his bloodbending. She couldn't believe that Amon was Tarrlok's brother, and that he was also a bender. It made no sense to her why he was fighting against benders. How could he eliminate any power they held if he held the same power?

She looked down at him with pained eyes and gritted teeth. Her body was coiling, her arms and legs flying in random directions. She had no control over anything, she was stuck as Amon's puppet. She looked across the room and saw that he had Mako in the same position. He was being flung around in the air as well. She glared down at Amon, hating that she couldn't do anything to stop him.

She stared deeply at his mask, and a burning sensation went through her. Her focus was on the red circle that was placed on his mask where his forehead would be. It was the center spot, the main focus point. It was a deep red in color, like blood. It reminded her of the blood pounding deep inside her, the very blood that was being manipulated to make her have no control of her body.

It felt like all her energy was being depleted, and her vision was fading in and out around the edges. As she continually stared at his mask, she could've sworn she saw the red circle become deformed. It looked as if the same red color was beginning to run from the bottom of the circle down the mask, like blood dripping from an open wound.

She couldn't shake her head, she couldn't do anything to clear her head. She continued to watch the supposed blood drop. She wished she could do the same. She'd give anything to be back on the ground, on an even playing field. A place where she could fight Amon and take him down. Use him and hurt him the way he had hurt so many already. She wanted to put an end to his reign of terror over Republic City.


	44. Bandage

**Prompt 44: Bandage**

**Characters: Asami, Hiroshi, & Asami's Mother**

A young Asami was running around in the backyard of the mansion where her and her father and mother lived. She had her arms extended out from her sides, keeping them straight as she zoomed around the spacious area. She giggled as she stared up at the sky, watching the birds that flew by overhead. She wished she could fly like them. Just jump into the air and with a flap of her arms, fly away with the birds.

She ran over to a small pile of rocks that were gathered in the corner of the backyard. When she reached them she began to jump up onto them, one at a time. They got progressively higher. She made her way up just by jumping, she didn't use her arms to help pull herself up. She was almost to the top of the pile but on the second to last tallest rock, she lost her footing on the edge of the rock. She slipped and tumbled down to the ground. It was a short fall, and the grass padded her fall, but she managed to scrape her elbow against a rock on the way down. It hurt, but she didn't feel much pain.

She made her way back to the mansion and went inside to find her parents. She searched and found them in the study.

"Asami, what happened?" asked her mother, noticing that her daughter wasn't smiling like she always was.

"I was jumping up the rocks and I fell," she responded, showing her parents her elbow that was red and scratched up.

"Oh, sweetie, why were you jumping on rocks?" her father asked.

"I was trying to be a bird. They do things like that."

Her parents chuckled at her. Her mother set her book down and got up. She guided her daughter out of the study and to one of the many bathrooms that the mansion had. Once at one, she reached into the medicine cabinet for a box of Band-Aids. She proceeded to pull one out and place it over Asami's scrape after applying some ointment to it to take away the sting.

"There, all better," she said as she placed the Band-Aid over the scrape.

Asami smiled. "Thank you. Can I go back out and play?"

Her mother smiled. "Of course, dear."

Asami rushed out of the bathroom and back outside, ready to continue had adventures as a free-spirited bird.


	45. Wound

**Prompt 45: Wound**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

Korra returned to Republic City after her trip to the South Pole. She had accomplished what she had set out to do; she had her bending back. She didn't get it back in quite the way she had hoped, but it was even better. She had finally connected to her past lives and reached the Avatar state. Not only did she have her bending back, but she now held the ability to give others back their bending as well.

She stepped off the boat and walked along the dock to the edge of Republic City. It was slowly being rebuilt. When she had left, it was in ruins from Amon's momentary reign over it. Buildings had sections blown out of them, smoke had covered the air above the city, and many people were left hurt or without their bending. That was all changing now though. Construction was happening all around, rebuilding and remodeling the buildings that had taken damage during the war. A happy bustle had replaced the gloom that was over the city when she had left.

Tenzin came up behind Korra. She smiled at her airbending master, happy to have him accompany her. He was needed back in Republic City as one of its officials and leaders just as much as she was now needed to give people their bending back.

The two made their way to a car parked close by. Once inside, the driver took them to City Hall, which was still intact. People were gathered outside, having heard the news of Korra's return and of her returning people's bending. As she exited the car, she walked up the stairs to the front of City Hall and turned to face the crowd. There were a few claps, and then some shouts, and soon everyone was cheering her on. The people appreciated the Avatar for her work in stopping the war and bringing peace back to the city.

Soon, people began to file up to Korra, one by one in a line. They knelt before her and she placed her hands on them just as she had with Lin. With a flash of light, a certain power surged through her, and once it was gone, she removed her hands. Each person would stand up and bend whatever element they had had before. Each was surprised and excited to have their bending back, thinking that it had truly been gone for good.

As the day went on, the line dwindled down. The sun was starting to set in the distance. The last person made their way up the stairs to Korra. They knelt down just as all the others had, but when Korra looked at them, a smile grew on her face. "Tahno?"

He looked up and smirked at Korra. "Hello, _Uh_vatar."

Korra chuckled. She placed her hands on Tahno's head and concentration filled her. She glowed, and then stopped, just as before. Tahno stood. He looked almost worried, like his bending wouldn't be back even though he had seen everyone else's come back. He turned to the side and stared at a puddle on the ground. His arms moved through the air, and with them, a stream of water followed having come up from the puddle.

He let it fall as he turned to Korra, a huge, sincere smile plastered on his face. "Thank you, Korra."

Korra nodded and smiled back. It was one thing to give a person their bending back, but it was a much more rewarding feeling to give a friend their bending back.


	46. Pain

**A/N: This is based off of a picture that I found on quillery . tumblr . com. It's very well done so check it out. **

* * *

**Prompt 46: Pain**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

She fell to the ground after having been jabbed by one of the chi-blockers. Her body hit the ground then rolled into the brick wall that was behind her. She tried to stand back up but her body wouldn't lift. She propped herself up on her arms and stared at the chi-blocker that was now advancing on her menacingly.

"Go ahead and take me to Amon!" she yelled at him. "I'll give him a piece of my mind."

The chi-blocker stopped walking toward her and stared at her through his green goggles. They glowed brightly against the dark night. The city was a haze in the background, black shadows with tiny illuminating lights. The sky was clear, not a star in sight. The moon must've been behind her because she didn't see it either.

The chi-blocker finally spoke. "Oh, he'll gladly take it, _Uh_vatar" said a male voice. He began to remove his mask, starting from the bottom. His smile began to show, and Korra gasped as she realized why the voice and man seemed strangely familiar.

"Tahno?" she asked in shock. She couldn't believe he was a chi-blocker. It seemed like the last thing he would become after what Amon had done to him. He had taken his bending, and this is what Tahno went and did? She stared at him in disbelief, not understanding what was going through his mind. Her gaze held every question that she wanted to ask Tahno but she couldn't bring herself to ask him.

He chuckled and gazed back at her with a crazed expression. "I am so grateful to have been cleansed by our glorious leader."


	47. Friendship

**Prompt 47: Friendship**

**Characters: Asami & Iroh**

Asami watched as Korra and Mako left the underground camp. While Asami wished she could go and face Amon, the man who she held responsible for tearing apart her family, she knew she wouldn't be as much help. Plus she was needed for help with General Iroh's plan.

She turned and walked over to the wall, where she slouched down and laid her head back against the wall. She looked around the camp, taking in all the ratty tents and homeless people, both benders and non-benders. She couldn't quite understand this lifestyle, but she wished that the rest of society could take after them and live in harmony, benders and non-benders alike.

She looked up and saw General Iroh walking toward her. She just watched as he took a seat on the ground next to her.

"So you're a friend of the Avatar's?" he asked. It was an obvious and pointless question but he needed something to break the ice.

She nodded. "I met Mako first, and from there met the rest of them since they were all on the same Pro-bending team."

"Ah yes, Pro-bending. I've heard of that back home. It's very popular here?"

"Oh yea, everyone goes out to the tournament."

He chuckled. "We don't have any sport like that back in the Fire Nation."

"Well maybe you'll have to come back after this war and see it sometime."

He turned and faced Asami. "Maybe I will."

Asami smiled at him, and he smiled back. She laid her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She needed sleep if she was going to be able to think properly and take down some Equalists tomorrow.

Iroh let Asami lay there with no objections. He didn't know what much of this meant, but he knew a good friendship was forming.


	48. Betrayal

**Prompt 48: Betrayal**

**Characters: Asami & Hiroshi**

"Asami, what do you think you're doing?" came a familiar voice from inside a mecha tank. "You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

Asami glared at her father through the mecha tanks. "You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're too full of hatred."

It was true. Since joining forces with Amon, all Hiroshi thought of was how to bring down benders. Constantly creating new weapons to take down benders and aiding in the war. Asami wondered why her father couldn't just get past what had happened to her mother. Yes, she killed by a bender, but it wasn't worth joining the war. It was unforgivable, but not worth helping the war efforts. Not all benders were bad, but of course, he didn't see that. He only saw the bad side of some benders.

"You ungrateful, insolent child!" Hiroshi raged on, readying his mecha tank for battle. He didn't care if this was his daughter or not, which was scary. He was so blinded by his goal to bring down benders that he would hurt his own daughter in the process.

Asami watches as her father began to move his mecha tank toward her. She launched wires at him, but missed just to the side. She looked at him in fear as he continued at her, not slowing for anything. As the tank collided into her, she felt the faceplate break and glass fly everywhere.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi yelled at his daughter as he readied one of the tank's hands. She looked at it with fear and despair. He was so far gone, he didn't care about anything except bringing down anyone who got in the way of Amon's plans, including his own daughter.


	49. Fragile

**Prompt 49: Fragile**

**Characters: Asami**

She fell, like a leaf being torn away from the branch and floating to the ground. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was something different. She hadn't felt this way before. She didn't know what to make of the guy standing in front of her. He seemed familiar to top things off, but she couldn't get her thoughts in order to think of where she had seen him before.

She watched him as she helped him up after having just hit him with her moped. There was an instant connection, she felt it. She knew it wasn't just her, that he had to have been feeling it too. By the way he smiled and blushed, she definitely knew there was something.

After some talking, she finally realized why he seemed familiar. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets."

"Yea, that's me," he said in response. She couldn't believe this was the guy she bumped into. He had been one of her favorite players throughout the whole tournament.

After setting up a date, Asami hopped back onto her moped and rode off. Happiness filled her. She was going on a date with a guy that she had just met and already really liked, and by the looks of it, he felt just about the same.

* * *

She fell, but this time it was harder. More like a vase being knocked off of a shelf. It hit her with little warning, and was nearly unexpected. It was one thing to hear the truth from Bolin, but then to have Mako deny that he knew anything. You couldn't hide the fact that you kissed someone other than your girlfriend. Whether you admitted to it or not, it would come out one way or another. Asami just wished she could've heard it from him, and could've heard that it meant nothing.

But that wasn't how things worked. She knew that as she watched him walk off with Korra to go and face Amon. He wanted Korra, not her. They had had something long before what he and Asami had. It wasn't as prominent at the time, but it had grown to be stronger. She couldn't deny it, and would just have to face that fact that everyone was meant to be broken at one point or another.


	50. Unbreakable

**Prompt 50: Unbreakable**

**Characters: Korra & Naga**

She did the only thing she could do. She ran. She was in no shape or condition to take on Amon, and not alone like this. She was exposed, she had been trapped. She was weak, and attacking him anymore than she had wouldn't have done her any good.

She snowboarded through the snow that covered the mountain. She weaved between the trees and the branches that hung low on them. She tried to see ahead enough to make it down, but without looking close enough in front of her, she went straight into one of the tree roots, which sent her flying through the air and landing against a different tree. Snow shook down from the branches and landed over her head, which now had a light layer of snow on it. She curled up, unable to get up. She felt her vision go blurry. Things began to fade out of view.

In the distance she saw a figure. It was big. As it got closer, she saw who it was.

"Naga, you came looking for me. Good girl," she said to her polar bear dog companion as they approached her. She cracked a small smile as Naga licked at her face, ridding it of some of the snow.

She used all the strength she could muster up to pull herself onto the back of Naga, with some help from the companion of course. If Naga could find her way out here, she could find her way back to Republic City with a mostly unresponsive Korra. Times like this reminded her just how strong the bond between her and Naga was.


	51. Royalty

**Prompt 51: Royalty**

**Characters: Iroh**

He looked across the vast, blue ocean as the ships sailed onward toward Republic City. From the message he received from the council, their help was much needed. A war was raging on in the city, and a stop had to be put to it.

He turned and walked back inside the cabin and stopped in front of the World Map that hung on the wall. He pondered which place would be the best to come in from, but they had very few options. They would just have to take it head on and be prepared for anything.

As he scanned the map, he was reminded of his childhood when he would visit his Grandpa Zuko at the palace in the Fire Nation. He was still Fire Lord and had lots to do, but he would always make time for his grandson.

Iroh reminisced the times when his grandpa would scoop him up and set him on his lap. He remembered all the stories that he would tell about the 100-Year War and his journeys with Avatar Aang. That was the reason he had wanted to join the United Forces. From very young he had always heard stories of the excitement and adventures that came with being a part of a war. Now while he knew there weren't any wars going on, and that they weren't good, he still wanted to join and be of help to the places that needed it.

From then on he dedicated his time to learning everything he could about the wars and the forces that were a part of them. He practiced his firebending and worked to make it the best that he could. He was constantly working and preparing for future. He always knew what he had wanted to do, and it was no surprise when he was made a general.

He looked out the windows on the opposite wall of the cabin. He looked again at the ocean and noticed a figure in the distance. They were approaching the city quickly, and soon they would be in action.


	52. Knighthood

**Prompt 52: Knighthood**

**Characters: Mako, Korra & Bolin**

The crowd gazed at the line of men who stood in front of city hall. One by one they made their way to the center of the outer platform and were inducted into the police force. Every couple months a new batch of people were inducted as official officers through a ceremony that was held in front of the whole city. Most people would come, wanting to see the new people who would be helping watch over their city.

Mako looked out at the crowd. He noticed how everyone looked very similar, no one stood out. Well, except for a couple of people in the front row. A faint smile grew over his face as he stared at his brother and Korra. They were both smiling as he grew closer to being the next one to be inducted. You could tell they were proud of him by the look on their faces.

Mako turned and continued along the line and made his way to the center. He stood before Lin Beifong, who was once again Chief of Police. She repeated to him the oath that many before him had also recited. Once finished, he bowed before Chief Beifong and made his way off of the platform on the other side. Two more people went after him, and then they were all standing on the ground off to the side; the new additions to the police force. The crowds clapped and then began to disperse.

Mako walked forward, over to Bolin and Korra. His brother set a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Proud of you, big bro."

Mako smiled back at his brother. "Thanks, little bro."

Bolin made his way away, back to his own apartment. With his newfound job he was able to afford a small place, perfect for just him. Being a part of a new, well-rounded Pro-bending team was helping too. They were looking promising for the Pro-bending Finals.

Mako turned to Korra and smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. She hugged him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

He held her close. "I have a duty to protect Republic City now, but I'll always protect you too," he whispered to her.

Korra smiled as she thought about how she now had her own personal knight.


	53. Chain

**Prompt 53: Chain**

**Characters: Lin**

The sky was blue, the grass was a vibrant green, and there was a slight breeze in the air. These were some of the things a young Lin Beifong noticed as she stood in the middle of her backyard. Her mom had allowed her to come outside for a while before dinner.

Now while most kids would play games or pretend to be characters while outside, Lin was different. She rarely did that, although she did on occasion. She spent most of her time outside practicing her bending. She was enthusiastic about it, she loved being a bender. Ever since the very first day that she had bended a rock she was hooked on practicing and constantly trying new things with her bending. She also looked up to her mom, who was a legendary earthbender, having discovered metalbending. She was also the Chief of Police in Republic City where they lived. One day, Lin hoped to be in the same shoes as her mother, but she would have to work to get there.

Lin took in a deep breath and as she exhaled brought her hands up and got into her stance. She looked to her left and in a flash of movement, lifted her arms up, bringing up a boulder with it. It hung in midair, until she let her arms down, in which it came down just the same.

She turned to the side and stared out at the city. There was so much more that she could bend within the city. Their backyard was barely a practice ground. But she knew it'd be hard to get out without her mom noticing. She couldn't go out through the front door, and the fence was too unsteady to climb over.

_If only I could metalbend, _she thought to herself as she touched the warm metal. She had seen her mom metalbend plenty of times and figured it couldn't be that hard. She was a good earthbender, how much harder could metalbending be?

She took a piece of the metal in each of her hands and took in another deep breath. As she exhaled, she pulled at the metal, hoping it would bend enough to create a hole big enough for her escape through. In the process she had shut her eyes. As she opened them, she saw that nothing had happened. She sighed and tried again, and again, and again, but nothing happened. She took a step back and just stared at the metal. She couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong, but she knew that it was just a roadblock. She would talk to her mom and she would help her figure it out. But one day, she would metalbend the fence, and many other things throughout the city.


	54. Chess

**Prompt 54: Chess**

**Characters: Iroh & Bolin**

"So this is the pawn, rook, knight, bishop, queen, and king," Iroh said, holding up each piece as he said its name. "The king can only move one space in any direction, the queen can move as many spaces in any one direction…" he continued to list the rules until each piece's movement was described. "Got it?"

Bolin nodded. "I think so. I'll get it as I go anyway."

The two then stared at the board as they each went back and forth making a move, starting with Iroh. He was thinking strategy while Bolin was just trying to figure out exactly what he was doing. He began to catch on after having a few of his pieces taken away and began to take a few away from the general as well. After a few more moves they were pretty evenly matched and the general began to get a frustrated look on his face. He was having to think harder than normal, thinking more in advance of what Bolin would do rather than just what would be best for him.

"You can't move, I got you in every spot!" Bolin said, laughing a little as he stared at the surprised general. His king was surrounded by a variety of Bolin's pieces.

"It's called a checkmate," Iroh said dejectedly.

Bolin laughed some more. "Guess I'm not too bad at this game."

Iroh cracked a grin. "Guess not. Best two out of three?"

"You're on!"

After resetting the board, they began another game. They repeated the process many times, going into the night with their many games.


	55. Trust

**Prompt 55: Trust**

**Characters: Korra, Bolin, & Mako**

"Time's up. You in or out?" asked a referee, coming in once again from the side door of the player's box. Without Hasook, they couldn't compete, they didn't have a waterbender. Unless…

"We're in!" said an excited Korra. She opened up the third locker that still had a uniform in it. She grabbed it out and looked to the other two teammates, just to make sure they were okay with it. Well, she knew one of them was, but the other, not so much.

"We are?" he asked, still not convinced she would be of any help to them. They would just be making fools of themselves out there with her.

"Yes!" shouted Bolin. Korra took this as the okay and began to get into the uniform. She didn't care about Mako the downer, she was too excited to worry about his opinion. She was actually going to get to be in a Pro-bending match!

Mako pointed at Korra, trying to stop her. "Hey, I didn't agree to this!"

"You can thank me later."

Mako sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "This girl is crazy," he said under his breath. He had no choice now though. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to forfeit. She was their only hope at a chance of winning this match. He just didn't know how he was going to put his trust in this random girl who Bolin dragged in here from who knows where the other night.


	56. Sword

**Prompt 56: Sword**

**Characters: Asami**

She swung her arms at the hands of her sparring partner. She jabbed at each one, directing a steady punch at them, but the person didn't budge. Asami was doing good, but not good enough yet.

She then brought her leg up and kicked the right glove. Her partner stumbled a little but didn't back down. Asami smirked. Her partner wasn't going to go down without a fight, but she could take them.

She continued a combination of punches and kicks, her limbs flying in from different directions. On one kick she missed the glove and her foot made contact with her partner's side. They let out a moan of slight pain as they fell to the ground. Asami had always had a strong kick from the beginning.

She kneeled down next to her partner and smiled at them. They looked up at her and smiled back while rubbing their side.

"Excellent work, Asami. You have advanced quickly," her partner said. He stood up and looked at his student. She was one of the best students he had ever had. She trained hard and always worked to take what she knew and put a twist on it. She would be a strong fighter one day.

"Thank you, master," she said, while making a small bow once she had stood back up. She had come far, but she couldn't have come this far without her master. It was he who helped make her strong and kept her thinking quickly.


	57. Bliss

**Prompt 57: Bliss**

**Characters: Tahno & Korra**

He looked at her from across the restaurant. Her brown hair tumbled down her back, her blue eyes shined under the light, and her smile. Oh how her smile made him all happy inside. It was just so light and whimsical, the smile of someone who was truly happy.

But she was happy with someone else. Across from her sat the firebender who she had longed for since she had come to Republic City; Mako. Tahno's happiness faded a little as he saw him. He had finally left the non-bender girl for Korra.

He couldn't see what Korra saw in the firebender. Aside from having given her the cold shoulder since they met, he played with her while he was with another girl. He then realized that he actually 'loved' her at the last minute? It all seemed so unreal. Tahno never even had the chance to tell Korra how he actually felt about her. First the whole city was dealing with the war, and then Korra lost her bending. Tahno was hoping to comfort her and help her through it, seeing as he had just gotten through the same feeling. Then she went off to her home only to come back with all of her bending back and that stupid boyfriend.

Jealousy wasn't going to get him far though. All he wanted was for Korra to be happy. The way she smiled with Mako, and laughed, she wanted to be with him. Tahno couldn't do anything to stop that. He just wished he hadn't been as big of a jerk as he had when they first met and during the tournament. It took him a little bit to realize his feelings, but ever since that day in the restaurant he had felt a connection to Korra. He was drawn to her, and wanted to be with her. But for now he would just have to settle with being happy that she was happy. He could only hope that someday he may have the chance to make her happy the same way the firebender did.


	58. Torment

**Prompt 58: Torment**

**Characters: Tahno**

He sat on his bed with his head hung low. He couldn't bear to see the room around him. On each wall there was a scatter of Wolfbat posters from the past few years. Each time they produced them he got a copy, and he would hang each on the walls of his bedroom to showcase what he was doing. It was a reminder of what he was always working toward.

But now the reminder just made his insides ache. Every time he accidently took a glance at one, it was like all the air in his body left and he became a hollow shell. All around him, he couldn't escape the talk that he would pick up when going to the store to get essential things. Everyone was talking about the great Wolfbats who were now all without their bending. What would happen to the team? Was there any way to get their bending back?

The answer to that was simple. There was no possible way. He'd gone to every healer in the city, including the worst and the best, but none of them could do anything. His bending was permanently gone, and it pained him.

He brought his head up, avoiding the posters. He looked across the room into the mirror that hung above his dresser. He looked so dead. His skin was paler than normal, the skin around his eyes was dark from the lack of sleep, and his hair hung limp across his face. He was a shadow of the man he used to be. He couldn't seem to keep up any kind of act. He slumped around, not caring what people thought of the new him. He was depressed and couldn't think, couldn't function, couldn't seem to do anything.

The worst part was the nightmares. With what little sleep he had gotten, each time brought a new nightmare to haunt him with. He had to carry them with him day after day, fighting the thoughts that hung inside his head.


	59. Solace

**Prompt 59: Solace**

**Characters: Korra**

Korra stared around the box that contained her within Tarrlok's hiding place for her. She was trapped, there really was no way for her to get out. She didn't know where she was, only that she was far into the mountains. None of the people back in Republic City would ever guess that she'd be here. And she was sure that Tarrlok would put on a show to make it seem like something else happened to her.

She sighed and took a meditating position. She had nothing better to do, maybe her past life could help her out now. She had the time and focus now to try to connect to them. It may be her only chance of getting out of the place before Tarrlok came back.

She soon began to get a connection, watching as visions flashed across her mind. They were memories from the former Avatar, Aang's, life. She watched them, focusing on everything that was happening.

After quite a bit a time, she opened her eyes and took a glance around at her surroundings. It was the same as it was before. But she now knew what Aang had been trying to tell her to the whole time. That Tarrlok was a bloodbender. If only she had realized it sooner she could've prevented her current situation from happening.

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them to her. She still didn't know how to get out of the box, but she had finally made a true connection to her former life, and that was enough to comfort her for the time being.


	60. Illusion

**Prompt 60: Illusion**

**Characters: Amon **

_The sixth pool of energy is the Light chakra, located in the center of the forehead. _

Amon lowered his hand onto the head of the random bender that had been placed in front of him. It didn't matter who he was, where he came from, or what his life was like. The only thing that mattered was that he was a bender. But all that would change once Amon took away his bending. All he had to do was place his hands on his forehead and the base of his neck, and the evil that resided within the man would be gone.

_It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. _

The man fell to the ground as Amon released his grip on him. He was frozen in fear as he lay upon the wooden ground. His bending was gone. He didn't have to try to bend to know it was gone. He had seen what Amon had done before to the others, he knew it was a permanent thing. He felt a tug at his legs as he was dragged off of the stage by one of the Equalists. He was then tossed aside, left on the grass to go off on his own again. Without his bending, he was no longer a threat to Amon's plans. He couldn't do anything to stop the villain. He could only go back to where he came from and cower as he thought of what the future leader of Republic City had done to him.

_The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. _

Amon stared ahead of him as a line of benders stood before him, each being brought up to him one at a time by his henchmen. Each was awaiting the same fate as the people before them. They weren't as smart at Amon though. They didn't realize the truth. While the world saw him as a nonbender, bending hater with an extraordinary power, he was actually a bender, helping out the world. Benders thought they had so much more power than those without bending. Really, they used that power to hide their true selves. Without their bending, who are they? Are they really that different? What people fail to realize is who they are underneath their bending. Without it, they think they are a completely different person, lost without it. But they are merely the same person as before, only lacking what once gave them that spark of confidence.

_Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same._


	61. Reflection

**Prompt 61: Reflection**

**Characters: Tarrlok**

He hugged his knees to his chest as he stared across the room. The attic was empty except for a few crates full of who knew what. The only other things that were in the room were Tarrlok himself, the bars that kept him captive, and a window on the far right wall.

As he scanned the room, many thoughts arose in his mind. So much had happened in the last few days. Tarrlok had captured the Avatar and was on his way to claiming the city for himself, but then his bending was taken away by Amon. He was then captured and thrown in here, which is where he discovered Amon's true identity.

He couldn't believe that Amon was actually his brother, Noatak. He hadn't seen his brother for years, and now he knew that he had been in the city this whole time. In the time he hadn't seen his brother, he had been plotting against the city the whole time. This was an elaborate plan, he must've spent a lot of time thinking up each move and getting the civilians on board.

He just couldn't believe that the brother he once knew so well turned out to be this monster of a man. He was someone who ruthlessly took people's bending when he himself was a bender. He was the person who didn't agree with their father's actions and would stand up for his brother. Now he was a man who would have no problem taking even his own brother's bending. He was becoming their father, and it honestly kind of scared Tarrlok. He had no clue what his brother was ultimately planning, but it couldn't be good.


	62. Tower

**Prompt 62: Tower**

**Characters: Korra**

The city across the bay was ablaze with lights. It was bright everywhere, each building adding to the overall glow. It may be night but the city was still awake and alive with events and excitement. The majority of the light came from the Pro-bending Arena. It was one of the biggest buildings in Republic City, and it was also one of the brightest. Especially tonight, with a big match happening at the moment.

Korra sighed as she scanned the city from her room in the Air Temple. She wanted more than anything to be back over in the city, exploring and figuring out everything she could about the city. It was so much more different from where she had grown up. She had never been to such a big area, and now that she was here, she was stuck on Air Temple Island to train to Tenzin.

She didn't completely hate it. She knew she needed to learn airbending, and she really wanted to. But it was so difficult, she was having such problems with it. In the city though, it didn't matter that she couldn't airbend. She could just go and be herself and do what she wanted. Eat some fancy food, make some new friends, that's all that she wanted to do at the moment. She would give anything to get out of her room and to be in the city, enjoying herself.


	63. Valley

**A/N: This little piece is meant to be a dream that Korra has. Just to give some context. If this were a real situation I think things would turn out differently.**

* * *

**Prompt 63: Valley**

**Characters: Korra & Amon**

Korra walked forward as she looked around her. She didn't recognize the place she was at. She had never been to or seen a place like it before. There was a straight road leading to who knew where in front of her. On either side of her were cliffs, pieces of land that were as tall as mountains. She couldn't go over them, the only way she could move through the area was forward. As she looked into the distance, she noticed a dark figure. The sun was setting, casting a shadow of them onto the ground. As she drew closer, she gasped as she realized who was ahead of her.

Amon. Korra couldn't face him, not here, not now. She began to turn and run the opposite direction from him. She had no other choice but to retreat that way. It was her only option. She turned to look back to see if she had gotten far enough away. To her relief, Amon was gone. She slowed to a jog and turned back toward the direction she was running, only to find Amon standing a couple of feet in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move or breathe. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not when she wasn't ready to face him.

Her body suddenly became heavy, and she crumbled under the weight of it. As she knelt on the ground, she felt her head being jerked back, and a cold hand placed on her forehead and neck. Her eyes grew in terror as she realized what was happening. Her fate was being sealed, and all she could do was let Amon take her bending. The only thing that she could manage to do was scream, and scream she did.


	64. Love

**Prompt 64: Love**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

It was late at night. Rain was starting to come down as the young couple made their way into the boy's apartment, their hands entwined. The door shut behind them just as the rain began to come down even harder.

Tahno pulled Korra further into his apartment. This wasn't her first time here, but it somehow felt different each time. She still wasn't used to the tidiness, it still seemed weird. It wasn't what she had expected originally when coming the first time and it still gave her a little surprise each time. Tahno just didn't seem like the kind of person to keep his place clean. No one lived here besides him, it wasn't like he had to keep it super tidy for anyone.

"Tahno, why do you keep this place so clean?"

He shuffled his feet, avoiding her gaze, looking around his place. He didn't think she would ever ask him about it. "Well, I just figured you wouldn't want to come to a messy place, and so…this happened."

Korra chuckled. "You really think I would care that much?"

He shrugged in response.

Korra smiled and put her hand against his cheek, pulling his face to face her. "I don't care what your place looks like, as long as I get to be here with you."

His somewhat gloomy expression transformed into one of happiness. A small smile emerged on his face. Not his usual smirk of cockiness, a genuine, happy smile. It made Korra's smile grow even bigger. "I especially like seeing you smile. It makes you seem less scary."

"I seem scary to you?"

"Only in the beginning. I was surprised when you first asked me out on a date. I figured it was to get some kind of dirt on me, or to make a fool of me."

"Why would you think that? I know I didn't have a clean streak before, but…" he trailed off. He knew he was a jerk before they had started dating. He couldn't hide his past, especially when the Avatar knew all too well about it.

She put a reassuring smile on her face. "That was just at first. I now know what a soft person you can be. You really aren't as tough as you make out to be." She brought him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. He responded by wrapping his around her protectively, holding her closer to him. It was always comforting to have her here, with him, in his arms. He didn't want it to ever be any other way. She was made for him. She kept him in line, and intact with the real world. He wasn't some superstar anymore. He was just some foolish boy who was head over heels in love with this crazy girl, who for some reason was in love with him as well.


	65. Loyal

**Prompt 65: Loyal**

**Characters: Lieutenant & Amon**

I looked around at all of the faces of the crowd that had showed up for the rally. Each held a different expression. Some of hurt, of shock, of confusion, each ranging from every emotion you could think of. After what the Avatar had just announced to the crowd, he could understand their uneasiness. Someone was questioning their leader, the one who was going to change this city.

But, like the leader he is, he stayed calm and proved to them just how false the Avatar's statement was. I was relieved at that moment, to know that I hadn't wasted all this time with someone who was pretending to be someone else all along.

I looked across the stage. I noticed that everyone was gone now who had been up here. I knew the Avatar had come flying down once she saw the airbenders, but I was busy dealing with the other firebender to notice her and the airbenders escape, along with Amon. I ran off the stage from the side closest to me and into the hallways that wrapped their way around the arena. I heard sound coming from my left. I ran in that direction, peeking into each room as I went by, unsure if any of them would hold the people I was looking for.

I eventually found the one I wanted. I stopped at the window, my jaw dropping in shock. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't really be seeing this. Amon was…bloodbending? But how? He wasn't a bender. Unless…

Of course. The Avatar had been right all along, and Amon _was _playing all of us, every single one of us, including me. I had stood by this guy through everything, and this is what it comes down to. He had been pretending this whole time. I barged in just as the two benders he had in midair were thrown in some other direction.

I glared at Amon through the goggles that covered my eyes. I really couldn't believe this. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. This couldn't be the man that I had been working for all this time…could it?

"Amon!" I shouted over at him. "Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her." I remove my mask, unable to keep it on any longer. It was the mask of someone who followed a man who also wore a mask, who hid his true self from even his most loyal followers. I let the mask fall to the ground, where my foot makes contact with it, crushing it against the cement floor. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" I lift my hands back, bringing out my kali sticks. I charge forward to Amon, wanting to put a stop to him and his lies.

I feel my arms go slack and my whole body being lifted off of the ground. I try to resist it, but I don't have the power to do anything but look down at the man I had given all my trust to.

"You served me well, Lieutenant," I heard him say from behind his mask. After this, I was tossed aside into a stack of boxes. They came crashing down on top of me, just like my dreams of a better future for nonbenders in the city.


	66. Innocent

**Prompt 66: Innocent**

**Characters: Korra & Tahno**

She stared right into his grey, icy eyes. They held a certain playfulness in them, a challenge. She didn't leave them, and the pout on her face didn't waver from her face. He smirked and leaned in, getting real close to her, talking just loud enough so she could hear. "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."

She stood up and glared at him, getting in his face. "You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?"

He smirked at the nickname. He'd barely gotten to know her and already she had come up with something clever. He liked that about her. "Go for it. I'll give you the first shot."

Korra continued to glare at him, not letting her eyes leave his. She was intrigued. She didn't know what his plan was exactly, but she felt something tug at her from inside as she stared at this stranger. She didn't know where the pull was coming from, or why it was telling her to say what she was about to, but she had to trust herself. "You know what, I'll take you up on your offer."

His grin grew as he listened to her agree. "Meet me at the Pro-bending gym then, tomorrow night." He chuckled before turning his attention away from her and leading his group out of the restaurant.

That next night, she did exactly as he had said. She stood in the center of the gym, checking over herself quickly. She figured dressing in what she wore to practice with Mako and Bolin would be fine for this as well. As she tightened one of the wraps, she felt a breath suddenly appear right by her ear, followed by the voice of the creep she was expecting. "You showed up."

She sighed and turned, taking a step back. He was close, but she wasn't surprised. It was all a part of this guy's act. "Of course, I did agree after all."

He shrugged. "I thought maybe your team may have talked you out of coming."

A small smirk appeared on Korra's face. "They'll deal with it one way or another."

Tahno took a step toward her, looking her over. "Well then, you seem ready, so I guess we should get started."

"Alright, but before-" Korra started to say before being cut off with Tahno swooping in and placing his lips against hers. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was actually very small and gentle, nothing like what she would've expected from a guy like him. Korra pulled away though and stared at him. His face held that same sloppy smirk that it always did.

"What, you really thought this was going to be a lesson over waterbending?"

Korra chuckled. Deep down she knew it wouldn't be, but just a part of her thought that maybe this guy wasn't exactly who she thought he'd be. But there was that tug inside her again. It was like a string that was attached to the guy in front of her, pulling her toward him. Normally she'd tend to shy away from people like him, but for once she took a leap of face. She closed the gap that she had created, replacing her lips back onto his. Some things worked out in the end, but only if you gave it a chance to start.


	67. Savior

**Prompt 67: Savior**

**Characters: Tahno**

"Just stay away from me!" I shouted at the man who was advancing toward me. I had no clue what he could possibly want from me. I lived on the streets, I worked every day just to get enough money to afford to eat at night. I had nothing, what could he possibly want from me?

"Answering that would just ruin the surprise, don't you know that?" the man smirked at me, daring me to try and stop him from taking me. I didn't care. He may be some rich, high society person within Republic City, but here on the streets he was trash.

I stopped retreating back and stood my ground, ready to face this man. I may live on the streets, but I knew enough to defend myself. As he continued walking forward, I quickly searched the ground, looking for any source of water that I could find. My eyes landed on a small puddle of rain water leftover from last night's rain. It would work. I hopped to the side a little and extended my arm, pulling the water up from its circular puddle onto the ground and into the air, floating it in front of me. The man gave me a curious look. This time it was my turn to smirk. I circled my hands and then shot them forward, sending the water into a jet stream whip toward the man. It knocked him back, leaving him moaning on the ground.

I felt a hand clamp my shoulder and I turned quickly, bringing my arms up, ready to grab some more water from the puddle. "Whoa, easy there, I'm not with that guy," said the stranger who now held his hands up in front of him, signaling he meant no harm. My arms fell to my sides, but I didn't relax too much. I couldn't until I knew what this guy wanted, especially after what had just happened with the other man.

"That's some pretty nice waterbending you got there," the guy says, bringing his hands down. I shrug. I guess I had never thought of it as good, but I hadn't really seen many other waterbenders to compare mine to. He sticks his hand out to me. "I'm Shaozu. I'm putting together a Pro-bending team and I think you'd make a great addition."

I took his hand, and he shakes it the second I grab hold. "I guess, but I've got no money if you can't tell, I can't help contribute to a sport as big as Pro-bending."

"That will be no problem. The money part is taken care of, all we need is a waterbender. So, you in?"

I stared at him, debating. I wasn't sure if this guy was for real or just playing with me. He seemed serious though, and this could be my one chance to get out of the poverty hell hole that I'm stuck in and make something of myself. I could finally make a name for myself and be someone within this crazy city. "Sure, I'll join your team."

"Great. What's your name, kid?"

"Tahno."

"Well then, Tahno, I'll see you tomorrow morning at the arena for practice. Think you can make it there?"

I chuckled. "Yea, I'll find my way." Who cared if I got lost? It wasn't like I had anywhere else to be, I had all the time until then to make my way to my escape from these damned streets, my way to a new start.


	68. Study

**Prompt 68: Study**

**Characters: Bolin & Mako**

"What're you doing, Bo?" Mako asked his brother as he looked over at him from the small makeshift kitchen in their "home". It was just the attic of the Pro-bending arena, not exactly what you would call home or a place that you would feel homey living in.

Bolin looked up from the book that he had spread out across the small table next to the kitchen. "Just doing some reading."

"About what?"

Bolin shrugged. "A variety of things. Some history on the four nations, stuff about the solar system and universe, and such."

Mako set down the knife that he was holding to cut some vegetables to put into the soup he was making. He walked over to his brother, looking at the book over his shoulder. It was huge, like a textbook. "Why are you doing that?"

Bolin turned slightly in his chair to face Mako. "Pro-bending isn't going to be my life forever, bro. I'd like to learn some things, maybe teach someday or something." He sighed, looking at the ground now. "I guess I just want people to think I'm smart and not just some Pro-bender who only cares about bending and nothing else."

Mako placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're plenty smart, don't you ever think otherwise."

"Thanks," Bolin said, looking up at Mako with a smile. "But do you realize how much there is to learn? It's actually some pretty interesting stuff too."

Mako chuckled. "Well, I'll leave the studying to you. I think it's great that you're doing that, Bo."

Bolin's smile grew. "You really think so?"

Mako nodded, heading back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Bolin returned his attention to his book, blocking out the world around him, becoming immersed in the information of the book.


	69. Stain

**Prompt 69: Stain**

**Characters: Tarrlok & Noatak**

My eyes widened as I stared at the man through my cell. I couldn't believe who I was seeing. It didn't seem real. "Noatak?"

"Hello brother, it sure has been a while since we've been in close contact," the man, Noatak, said back to me, a small smile playing on his face. I was in pure shock as I stared at his face. Under the mask, he was a man I've known all along, a man I once called 'brother'.

"What…what are you doing in Republic City? I thought you ran away, I figured you were dead…" I said. As I sat staring at him, thoughts ran through my head. I was unable to begin to imagine why my brother, who was a bender himself, was leading this rebellion against benders.

"I managed to find my way here after leaving the Northern Water Tribe. I was pretty tattered and beaten up, it wasn't an easy journey to make to tell the truth. But when I came here with nothing, the lesser folk of the city greeted me and made me feel welcomed. After being in the city for longer, I saw how little they had, and how they struggled with the benders who lived here. So that was when I decided to start the revolution. Now it wouldn't take place for quite some time, but the planning and thought put into it was well worth the wait to make sure it went according to plan."

"But…Noatak, you're a bender yourself! Why on earth are you leading a rebellion against people like yourself?"

"Because they need someone who is willing to put everything on the line for them! They showed me such warmth when I came here that I wouldn't have known whether they were benders or not, but they are treated wrongly. _You _treated them wrongly, brother," Noatak spat at me. He really was passionate about this, but I still couldn't see exactly why. He continued, "You are just like the others. You treat non-benders poorly, even during this Revolution when you as a council member should be trying to bring peace between the two people. That is why I want to rid people of their bending. So that way they aren't any different from each other, and no one person has more power."

"But that will never truly work-" I started to say, but I was cut off by an uncontrollable sensation occurring throughout my body. My brother was bloodbending me into silence, bringing my body from its sitting position to a laying position on the ground. He then sent my body flying back against the wall, taking the breath out of me.

"Don't question my plan, it will only end badly for you and your kind." He released his grip on me and slipped his mask back on before walking out of the room, back into his world full of lies and deceit.


	70. Suffer

**Prompt 70: Suffer**

**Characters: Iroh**

I looked out at the city that was starting to turn to ruins. It wasn't that far gone yet, but it felt like a different place. Everything still stood, but a new air hung around it. It was thick with smoke, and tainted with evil. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see this great city in such distress.

I turned back some, leaning back against the concrete wall behind me. I needed some fresh air from the sewers in which I was currently hiding within. They were about the only place where it was completely peaceful and safe in the city now. Amon wouldn't dare come down here, he probably just assumed that only the homeless were down here. But of course, tricky as they are, the Avatar and her gang are here as well.

That's where I come in. As I stare at the city, my mind is overwhelming with plans of how to take back the city. My father, along with the previous Avatar, Aang, helped to create this city. I wouldn't watch it fall without a fight, and a fight Amon would get. He may have the advantage of power and supporters, but we have something greater on our side. Something stronger that pushes us forward in our fight that keeps us going strong.

We've all struggled and suffered in some way during this war. That feeling is what drives us forward, propelling us in the direction of glory. The city would be ours again very soon.


	71. Struggle

**Prompt 71: Struggle**

**Characters: Mako & Bolin**

I looked over at my younger brother. His arms were wrapped around his body, hugging himself as his hands rubbed up and down his arms. He was trying to create heat, along with preserving what he did have, but it wasn't working. I could see him shaking through all of this.

I brought my arms up to unwrap the scarf that hung around my neck. I wrapped it around Bolin's neck, hoping that it would help somewhat. Once done with that, I laid my arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to me. Alone we froze, but if huddled close enough we usually could manage to make it through the night.

The nights were harsh. The summer was the only time the nights were nice. But when winter hit, it was awful, and when it hit hard, it was the worst thing we could have to deal with. We could get by getting small jobs here and there to afford small portions of food, but without a place to stay, it didn't matter. All that energy was exerted at night in attempts to keep warm. It was probably the worst thing about being on the streets. No one cared about you, there was no one out there protecting you, comforting you, and telling you that you'll be safe.

Bolin was all I had, and I was all he had. We had each other, and that was it. If we didn't rely on one another and stick together, I don't think we could've made it this far. After seeing my parents die, it tore me apart inside. But one look at Bolin and I knew I had to sew myself back up and stay strong for him. He was all I had, and he being the younger sibling, I wasn't allowed to lose it. I had to keep it up, stay strong, all for him.


	72. Shattered Pieces

**Prompt 72: Shattered Pieces**

**Characters: Korra**

I stared at the ceiling above me out of force. My head was stuck in this position. I couldn't move any part of my body, it was as if I was frozen. But that wasn't the case. I was being bloodbended by Amon. Tarrlok was right, and we were feeling first hand just how right he was.

My eyes grew in horror as I saw Amon begin to walk toward me. His mask held the same expression that it always did, but I knew there was satisfaction behind it. Amon was getting what he wanted; to rule the city and take the bending of the one person who was most likely to stop him.

"No!" I managed to scream as Amon made his way behind me and placed his hand on my neck. This was it, this was the moment I had been dreading and having nightmares about for so long.

"Korra!" Mako shouted, trying to get out of his bloodbended trance, but it was no use. He was stuck across the room, unable to help or stop what was going to happen.

I felt Amon place his other hand on my forehead. I tried to scream, but it was useless. Nothing would stop this from happening. In just a matter of seconds, I was out of his hold and my body fell over onto the ground. It was done. My bending was gone.

"I told you I would destroy you," I heard Amon say from behind me still. He was right. This would be the end of me. What good was I now? I was an Avatar who couldn't bend. I couldn't be the Avatar anymore, but what would this do to the cycle? Everything was ruined and was crashing down around me. This would be the end.


	73. Stone

**Prompt 73: Stone**

**Characters: Bolin**

I looked from my hands to the rock across the yard then back to my hands. Had I really just made that rock move? I couldn't believe it. I had seen my parents do some bending before, but I didn't think I would be a bender. I hadn't been able to bend anything for so long. I was just stuck watching my brother run around the backyard as he shot fire out of his hands. I had been so jealous. I wanted to be a bender just like him and my parents.

It was such an exhilarating feeling, knowing that I was now just like the rest of my family. I was a bender, and an earthbender at that! As much as I loved watching Mako firebend, I always hoped I'd get my mom's earthbending. I thought it would be so cool to change the way the earth around you is.

I turned to my side and looked at a group of rocks lying on the ground. I stuck my hands out and focused on moving them up. I closed my eyes, trying to think really hard about it, but as I opened my eyes, I noticed they didn't move an inch. I sighed and made my way back inside our house.

"What's wrong sweetie?" my mom asked from the kitchen as I came inside, noticing my somewhat defeated expression.

"I was able to bend a rock, but when I tried to do it to a group of rocks they didn't move at all."

My mom smiled at me and made her way over to me. She placed her hand on my back and led me back outside. "I have no doubts that you can do it. Earthbending isn't about just moving the earth, but becoming one with it and moving with it." She looked across the yard at the pile of bigger rocks that sat in the corner. She spread her feet so they were just outside of her shoulders and brought her hands up. With a swift movement upward, the rocks floated off of the ground. They fell as she brought her hands down. She pointed to some smaller rocks that were scattered around the tree in our yard. "Try making those rocks move up, Bolin."

I readied my stance after taking a deep breath in and letting it out. I brought my arms up and focused, but not as much as before. I tried focusing less on the rocks, and more as if I were one of them. As I brought my hands up, I saw the rocks slowly rise with them. A smile grew on my face as I lowered my arms and they gently sat back down in their circle. I looked up at mom who was already embracing me in a hug.

"I knew you could do it."

I continued to smile, hugging my mom back. This was only the start to a lot of great things coming to me as a bender.


	74. Exposed

**Prompt 74: Exposed**

**Characters: Mako, Bolin, & Tahno**

"Look, look, we're in the paper!" Bolin exclaimed excitedly as he held up the newspaper to Mako. They didn't normally get the paper, they didn't see it as a necessary thing, but when Bolin saw him and his teammates on the cover, he decided that he had to get a copy.

Mako took it from his brother and scanned over the article, mumbling bits and pieces from it. "New team…shaky but off to a great start…looking promising…"

"People actually believe in us! It even says that we may have a shot to making it to the final tournament and that we are a team to keep an eye on!"

Mako handed the paper back to Bolin. "I know you think it's great that we're getting publicity, but don't obsess over this too much, bro. If you get a big head and make us lose because of it, that'll be the thing that they talk about in the papers."

Bolin sighed, but smiled as he stared at the picture that took up a good portion of the front page. "I know, but how great is this! This is just the first step to being recognized, maybe we can go somewhere from here!"

Mako tuned out his brother a little. He was happy about their win and the nice things the paper said about them, but they would be saying the opposite the second they lost a game, which he couldn't afford to have happen. They were finally something other than just street rats. They were Pro-benders with a place to live now, they couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

* * *

Tahno grinned as he looked at the paper. "Front page again," he said to himself. He was sitting in his apartment at the small table that sat in his dining area, a glass of water sitting in front of him. It was no surprise to see his face shining on the cover of the paper. Last night had been another easy win for the Wolfbats. They were getting through their matches faster than any year before, and were the best team out there. No one could argue that they were the best, especially with three championship wins previous to this year.

Tahno set the paper down and turned to stare out the window. It was great seeing himself on the cover, but he was so use to it at this point. It didn't bring him that feeling of greatness or glory that it used to. It was still nice to see his team recognized, but this was such a common thing, it just didn't matter as much to him. The only good thing about it was it got word out to the other teams that they were good. Then they would get worried about matches against them and not do as well, making it easy for them to be taken out. It happened all the time that it wasn't even a very victorious feeling after the win. It was just another win, another team tossed aside, and just one step closer to the championship that they had in the bag.


	75. Madness

**Prompt 75: Madness**

**Characters: Asami & Hiroshi**

"Asami, what do you think you're doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!" Hiroshi yelled at his daughter from within his mecha tank. He couldn't believe his daughter, who he had loved and taken care of for all these years, was now betraying him in the worst way possible.

"You don't feel love for mom anymore. You're too full of hatred," Asami responded, angry at her dad for being involved with this whole war. She hated that he was going against her and didn't even try to understand her.

"You ungrateful, insolent child!" Hiroshi moves the mecha tank toward his daughter, pushing it forward. He dodges the wires that she tries to launch at him and runs right into her tank, sending it flying back, breaking the faceplate. "I now see there is no chance to save you."

Asami stares at her father with pleading eyes, wishing that he would stop all this. Her eyes grow in fear as she sees his mecha tank's hand come back, ready to hit her.

Things hadn't always been this way. She used to be very close to her father and supported him in all of his work and doings, like a good daughter would. She remembered after her mother had died how sad and heartbroken her dad was. She did everything she could to cheer him up and bring back his spirit.

She thought back to the day of her mom's funeral. Many people had come to give their condolences to the Sato family and to see her mother off as she passed on. The ceremony concluded at the cemetery where her mother had been buried. Everyone left, but Asami and her father stayed behind, just staring at the spot where their loved one had just been buried.

Asami remembered that being the first time she had seen her father cry during the whole event from when her mom died until then. She hated seeing him so sad, it pained her. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him, a small smile planted on her face. It was hard to be happy at a time like now, but she had to do something to cheer him up. She just hoped that her smile was enough.

It was. He wiped away his tears with the back of his other hand and held tightly onto his daughter's hand. They spent the rest of the day walking all over the city, visiting places that her mother had loved and places that reminded them of her.

Asami looked at her father now. The man who once helped her get through the hardest time in her life, was now about to end his own daughter's life, all because she had chosen to not hate benders. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't the father she knew. This was a mad man, under someone else's control.


	76. Cursed

**Prompt 76: Cursed**

**Characters: Tarrlok, Noatak, & Yakone**

Tarrlok looked out the window from across his desk. He was at City Hall in his office doing some paper work that he had been neglecting all week. He enjoyed the power of being a councilmember, but he didn't enjoy some of the busy work that came with it. Going to social gatherings and giving public speeches he enjoyed the best. It was when he was able to show himself off to the city and promote the work he was doing as councilmember that he knew he was doing what he had always wanted.

He sighed as he watched the clouds roll across the blue sky. He hated being stuck in his office in silence. It was times like this where his mind starting rolling and would bring back old memories he had with his brother and father back at his home, before he came to Republic City.

"_What's bloodbending?" a young Tarrlok asked his father. His brother, Noatak, was sitting next to him, listening in silence._

"_The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward, Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you, and I will teach you to master it."_

"_What happened to your bending, Dad?" asked Noatak, breaking his silence._

"_The Avatar stole it from me. That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny. You two will become bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right, you will claim Republic City and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me. That is your purpose in life."_

He remembered that day of his childhood all too well. That was when he had learned the truth about who his father was and the ability he once possessed. It was the day he confessed everything to them and began teaching them how to bloodbend. Tarrlok hated every second of it. It never felt right, and he was never as good as his brother. It felt more like a competition for who was better suited to take their dad's role of reclaiming Republic City more than just being taught an extension of their bending.

But some years later, here they were. Yakone was dead, Noatak was nowhere to be found, and Tarrlok was the only one with any progress in taking over the city. He was one of the councilmen, one of the most powerful members of the city, and he probably had the most power of all the members on the council. His last step was to bring down the Avatar and claim the city as his own. With the Avatar being a part of his task force, it made things easier. His dad's dream would be realized, and it would be Tarrlok who achieved it, instead of his ever so powerful brother.


	77. Trapped

**Prompt 77: Trapped**

**Characters: Mako & Bolin**

The two brothers were lying in their prison cell, each on their own bed against opposite walls. The room was dark and damp, with very little light. The only light was from the lanterns that hung across the hallway past the door that locked them in. It was an empty room, with a gray concrete floor and walls made of some matching gray brick. It was a depressing scene, and it was made worse knowing that they had done nothing to deserve being here.

Bolin turned onto his side and looked over at his brother. "Do you think we'll get let out soon?"

Mako sighed. "I don't know, bro. With everything that is going on, it's really hard to tell. Especially with Tarrlok in control, it could be a while."

"Why would he lock us up for so long though? We're benders, it just looks bad."

"We're associated with the Avatar, who is ruining his plans. If he lets us back out, she'll just have that many more people on her side to help her."

"Guess you're right. Still, I hope Korra's alright alone out there. I'm sure Tenzin is helping her settle this though."

"Yeah, we can only hope anyway."

Silence filled the room as Bolin turned back onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling. It was hard to tell in the dark, but in the daytime you could see that it was the same gray color as the rest of the cell. This really was depressing.

"Do you think Asami is doing ok?" Bolin asked, this time just turning his head toward his brother.

"I'm sure she is. She can take care of herself."

Bolin nodded, and said nothing more for the rest of the night. He was really wondering what was happening with everyone else. He hadn't seen anyone but Mako for the past few days, and he was starting to worry. Knowing Korra, she probably was doing something crazy in attempts to get them out of here. And Asami, he really did hope she was ok. He felt awful, knowing that Mako had kissed Korra and that Asami still didn't know. He felt the need to tell her, but knew it wasn't his place. Everything was just so complicated right now. Being stuck in this cell made his mind race, and he was thinking way more than he probably should, but that couldn't be helped.


	78. Torn

**Prompt 78: Torn**

**Characters: Mako**

My mind hurt from thinking. It was too much. There were too many thoughts running through my head. The subject seemed so little to some of the bigger problems that were happening in the city, but I couldn't seem to get it out of my mind. Especially after what had happened tonight.

I have been with Asami for a few days now, and it has been great. She's the first girl I've really fallen head over heels for from the moment I first saw her. I don't know if it was love at first sight, but there was definitely a connection. I was unsure of it at first how things may work out, but after our first date I knew we would be solid. We hit it off automatically. The differences in our social standings didn't mean a thing. Everything seemed to just be perfect.

Then there was Korra. From the moment I met her, she drove me crazy, in a good and bad way. She was so certain of everything and made sure her opinion was known. There was also no changing her mind once she put it to something. If we needed a waterbender, she wouldn't stop us from letting her join the team, barely even asking permission before putting on the uniform. She hardly even knew the rules of the game, but there she was, ready to get in and give it a go.

There was something special about her. I still wasn't sure what exactly though. Things were even more confusing now since she kissed me earlier. I thought maybe things would just run its course and make sense eventually, but she just made my feelings go into over drive. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It felt so right, it was hard to ignore that fact. But it was also sort of cheating, considering I am with Asami. And then I also managed to hurt Bolin in the process.

If only I could make sense of all of this. Maybe then I could figure the situation out and make things right.


	79. Dying

**Prompt 79: Dying**

**Characters: Lin **

I looked up at the statue of my mom in front of the police headquarters. She was in her metalbending police uniform and stood proudly. Even though it wasn't really her, it still made me sad to look at it. I missed her more and more each day. But there would always be a piece of her left behind.

As her daughter, I grew up wanting to be just like her. My mom was an amazing person and I wanted nothing more than to be exactly like her. Seems like I managed to achieve that. I was the chief of police and a metalbender just like she was.

I left her statue and made my way through the city to the cemetery. I walked along the gravel pathway until I reached a gravestone that stood toward the front of the area of land. Underneath the earth in front of the gravestone was where my mother was buried.

I kneeled down and put a hand out to touch the earth. A tear slid down my face as I thought back to all the wonderful things my mother had done for me. She wasn't just my mother, she has been my teacher, and my friend. I was always very close with my mom, and it was hard to watch her leave me. But that day would've came eventually. At least I had enough good memories of her to keep her with me for the remainder of my life. I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for my mom.

I miss her.


	80. Rescue

**Prompt 80: Rescue**

**Characters: Korra & Mako**

"So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyway?" Korra asked, turning to look at me as I just stared out at the park that surrounded us.

"Well we…we use to do some work for them back in the day," I said, hesitant to tell her.

"What?! Are you some kind of criminal?" I sighed. I knew she was going to jump to those conclusions.

"No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

Korra turned away from me and stared at the ground, silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. It must have been really hard," she finally said. "Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

I sighed again. I figured she would ask this eventually. I hated talking about this, it hurt to think about what happened, but she deserved to know. I couldn't keep it hidden forever, she'd get it out of Bolin if I didn't tell her. "They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

Korra turned again to face me, a sad look overtaking her face. "Mako…"

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I couldn't think that we wouldn't find him. I looked down at the ground, bringing my scarf up to cover my mouth. I didn't want to discuss anything further.

Korra put a hand on my shoulder, continuing to look at me even though I had looked away. "Don't stress over it too much Mako. We will find your brother, no matter what."

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning back completely against Naga. Maybe if I just slept, I would feel more confident in the morning. All I could think about right now is losing Bolin, and that was too awful to think about.


	81. Defiant

**Prompt 81: Defiant**

**Characters: Tahno & Korra**

Korra stood to the side of the Pro-bending arena, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back against the building. Beyond the bright lights of the arena around her, the city was dark, all the noise and bustle being directed to the big match tonight; the championship match against the Fire Ferrets and the Wolfbats.

Korra looked slightly to the right as she heard footsteps walking toward her. Her gaze turned into a glare when she noticed who was walking toward her. She rolled her eyes and returned to looking out at the city. The city looked quiet, but it looked even quieter at the Air Temple across the bay. She wondered if the airbenders were listening to the tournament from there.

"What do you want Tahno?" Korra asked without looking back over at him. She heard him stop and lean back against the building next to her.

"No need to sound so cruel, Uhvatar. I'm just here to wish you luck in the match."

"Are you kidding me, Tahno? You're not here for that. You're here to rub in my face how you're going to win, but not this year." She turned to face him. "Your team may have won for the past three years, but that streak ends tonight. Trust me on that, you're going down."

Tahno grinned, looking down at Korra. "You really believe that much in your team of losers?"

Korra nodded. "Of course I do." After a pause of silence, Korra decided that she didn't want to bother with Tahno anymore. He would only upset her and make her lose her focus right before the match. She began to walk off, but not before looking over her shoulder back at Tahno, saying, "Oh, and Tahno, I think you have it backwards. My team will win, and your team will be the one full of losers."

Tahno chuckled lowly as he watched Korra storm off. "We'll see, Korra," he whispered to himself. Bending wise they may be able to beat his team, but they had some tricks up their sleeves that gave them the upper hand. He was sure they would win, and he would be laughing at Korra once again later tonight.


	82. Loss

**Prompt 82: Loss**

**Characters: Korra**

Korra looked around at all the people who were gathered in the water tribe hut. She looked at each face and studied it. She noticed that each held a sad expression, but not for themselves. All of them, Korra's mother and father, Lin Beifong, Tenzin, Pema, all four air babies, Bolin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami, they all showed sorrow on their faces. It was all directed toward Korra and the fact that she had lost her bending.

It pained her to look at them. She was upset about the whole thing, but having to look from each of their faces and see the sadness made this whole event even harder to deal with. Korra sighed and turned around, walking into the lone room behind the blue curtain. She saw Katara sitting in a chair across from an empty chair. She motioned with her hand for Korra to sit down across from her.

Once Korra was seated, Katara wasted no time in preparing the healing process. She pulled some water up from the bucket next to her and let it swirl around her hands for a moment before placing one hand over Korra's forehead and the other over her heart. She closed her eyes as the water worked its way into Korra.

She couldn't explain how the process of healing worked. It was a complicated thing, but Katara was the best, and she hoped that this may work and give her back her bending. Korra closed her eyes as well, taking deep, calming breaths and trying to relax as much as she could. The last few days have been crazy; some good news would be nice right about now.

She felt Katara's hands drop from their former places, and Korra reopened her eyes to look at her waterbending master. Hope filled her eyes, but was washed away when she saw the same sad expression that she had seen on everyone else's faces appear on Katara's. Tears began to form in Korra's eyes. She couldn't believe it, her bending really was gone.

She got up and quickly walked out of the room. When she returned into the other room, everyone's expressions had changed to ones of hope. Korra shook her head and quickly headed outside, grabbing her parka along the way. She didn't want to be around anyone right now. No one understood what she was going through. She just wanted to be alone.


	83. Strength

**Prompt 83: Strength**

**Characters: Bolin**

I looked out at the arena, across to the other side where the other team would be. We had just finished our match, and I had been the one to send the last two players out of the ring in the final round. I had won us the match, and as the crowd cheered, I couldn't have felt happier. We were just one step closer to the championship match.

I turned and looked into our small locker room. I glanced over at my brother, Mako, who was putting his helmet in his locker and staring into it. He was usually this way after games. He would be celebratory for a moment, and then it was like he was in another world. He kept his thoughts to himself, but I know that if he was ever in trouble he'd come to me.

When we were younger, I remember him running up to my room at least once a week with a panicked look on his face. He was always doing some things he shouldn't do; firebend at objects that he shouldn't, go down the street without permission, the normal younger kid things. He would spill what he had done, and then he'd drag me into a plot of how to avoid getting himself into trouble. It was crazy, but it was one of my favorite memories from when we were younger.

I take another good, long look at him. He has grown quite a lot since those days. The older brother that I once tagged along with was now my only family and the closest person to me. Mako was always protecting me and keeping me safe, I never felt like I could be harmed when he was around.

When our parents had died, Mako had to take charge and act like a man quick. I remember how scared and afraid I was, how I kept thinking that the firebender would come and kill Mako too, leaving me completely alone. From that day on he was always there for me, letting me run to him for help and cover. He was my safe haven. He gave me the strength to keep going and to look past those terrible thoughts. I don't know where I'd be today if it weren't for him. He really was the best brother a person could ask for.


	84. Weakness

**Prompt 84: Weakness**

**Characters: Korra**

Korra looked at Tenzin from the back of the sky bison. He had his back turned to her as he held the reins to Oogi, his sky bison. Korra only glanced at him before turning her gaze out across Yue Bay to Republic City. There were lots of cars driving down the streets and people walking to and from buildings. It was early afternoon and it was still busy in the city.

Korra sighed as she felt the wind brush across her face and made her hair fly in front of her face every few minutes. She almost hated the wind. It reminded her of airbending, and her lack of ability. She didn't understand why she couldn't airbend. The other three elements had come rather easily to her and she had mastered them if what seemed like no time. But now that she was learning airbending, she was discovering that she did have a weak point.

Whenever she thought of her not being able to airbend, it was like a storm cloud rolled over her. It was kind of sad to think that she may have to wait weeks, months, maybe even years before she will finally be ready to airbend. Deep down she knew it but hated to admit it, but she didn't have the discipline to be an airbender. They had a calm way of life and level thinking, things she just didn't yet possess. She was crazy and always ready for a fight.

She knew she would learn how to airbend one day. She was the Avatar, she had it in her to learn it, and she just had to unlock that section that was deep within her. If only she could connect to her previous life, Aang. She knew he had the advice she needed to hear, she just didn't know how to get to it. It was the same situation as her airbending. She was stuck.


	85. Courage

**Prompt 85: Courage**

**Characters: Korra**

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists," Tarrlok says into the microphone that sat at the front of the podium. Korra stood next to him, looking glum. She didn't like that she was a part of Tarrlok's task force, but it was just about the only way she could help in the fight against Amon right now.

"Question for the Avatar!" A reporter shouts, standing up. "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

Tarrlok moves to the side and Korra steps forward to answer the question. Her sad expression is replaced by one of determination and passion. "You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." Korra grabs the microphone and says confidently, "Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force, no chi blockers, jus the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me." Korra turns and walks away from the podium and off of the stage, leaving the crowd behind her.

Korra walks inside City Hall and rests her back against one of the walls right inside the main doors. She slides down so that she is sitting on the floor. She brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. What was she thinking? Had she really just challenged Amon to a fight? She sighs. She let the reporters and everyone's talk of greatness get to her. She couldn't do this. What if she didn't beat him? What if he got the better of her? He could take her bending away.

_What would Aang do? _She thought to herself. Probably not this was her first response. But as she thought of it, there were more Avatars than just Aang. At least one of them would've done the same thing, and wouldn't have acted this way afterwards. They would've prepared for the challenge, mentally and physically. While Korra had little time, she could do just this.

She stands up, making her way through the city hall meeting room and walking out through the back door. From there she made her way back to Air Temple Island. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do to prepare, or what she would do when she faced Amon, but she knew she had to do it.


	86. Fear

**Prompt 86: Fear**

**Characters: Amon**

Amon looked down from the ledge of the mountain. He stood outside the cabin where he had just taken Tarrlok's bending away. The councilman was now stashed in the back of the truck that a group of Equalists, along with Lieutenant, were taking back to their hideout.

He watched Republic City from the quiet mountain top as the white, fluffy snow blurred past him, disrupting his vision slightly. Even though the snow was coming down fairly strong, he could still make out the little details of Republic City. This wasn't a surprise though. He had been watching and studying the city for years now. He had taken note of every detail, happening, every little thing that could go on in Republic City. Very few things surprised him to this day about the city. And yet, he still lived in fear of the city that he held close to him.

Why fear though? At the moment, he had everyone in the city going crazy over the thought of his control. At any moment he could swoop in and destroy the city, take all the benders bending away, do a number of unspeakable things. But he wouldn't. That wouldn't be according to his plan.

But his plan had one flaw. It was minor, there was a small chance of it happening, but it still existed there. If someone were to find out his identity, it could ruin any chances he had to gaining complete control over the city.

He had done a good job at keeping his charade up so far, but it could crumble at any time. Especially tonight, after what he had to done to Tarrlok, he thought he might start to get a clue as to who Amon really was; Yakone's son, Noatak, Tarrlok's brother, and a waterbender who could bloodbend. That was his secret, that he was exactly the opposite person to whom everyone thought he was. But his idea was still the same; to rid the city of bending and bring peace to all of the people. That was his goal, and as long as his secret didn't get out, he would accomplish it.


	87. Strike

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the not so daily updates. I've been in school for about two weeks now and there is so much more homework and stuff going on this year, it's been hard to get in the little bit of time I usually had to write. I will try to finish this up in a timely manner but I'm not sure how that'll work. So if not daily much more, enjoy the updates at random times until the end! :)**

* * *

**Prompt 87: Strike**

**Characters: Bolin, Korra, & Mako**

The group of Fire Ferrets looked to their left and right, staring out into the crowd as they came onto the big arena for their Pro-bending match. The crowd was cheering and screaming, going completely nuts for their team.

This was their second season of Pro-bending and they had come back stronger than before. Last year they were rookies, this year they were a tight team who had put in a lot of hours of practice. They were confident, prepared, and ready for their first match of the new season.

They turned their attention to across the arena as the opposing team walked on. The team they were competing against tonight was a team who had a few more years on them, but they weren't as close with one another or as young as they were. They would be a great starter team to practice their new moves out on.

The two teams went to the middle of the arena and shook hands. They then retreated to their respective sections as the announcer kept shouting away in the background. They barely noticed it though; both teams were too excited and anxious for this match.

They readied their stances, and as soon as the bell rung they were off. It was a flurry of water, earth, and fire between the two teams, each wanting to get the first point of the match. The Fire Ferrets had a trick up their sleeve that they were hoping would get them that point and the match all in this first round.

From the center of their section, Mako shot a flurry of fire blasts at the opposing team, trying to separate them from one another so they couldn't communicate or work as well together. He saw his brother from the corner of his eye come toward him. He stepped back just as Bolin stepped in front of him, bringing two earth disks up from the ground, shooting them at the two players on the side. This knocked them into a line with the guy who stood in the middle. He was doing his best to try and take down at least one of his opponents as his teammates got knocked around.

All of a sudden, Mako and Bolin both crouched down. The other team looked at them confused. Just as they were about to send a wave of elements at them, Korra runs from behind the brothers with two streams of water flowing through the air with her. She gently hops onto their backs and as she leaps off of Bolin in front, she brings the two streams of water together, sending the single jet of water straight toward the other team. They are instantly caught off guard and in that moment of defenselessness, the water hits the person in front square in the chest, knocking him and his two teammates behind him off of the back of the arena and down into the water pit below.

Korra smiles up as the crowd cheers around her. She looks backwards to see Bolin and Mako standing up, smiles on their faces as well. Everyone expected them to come back as a good team, but no one expected them to hit that hard right from the beginning. It would be a good season for the new and improved Fire Ferrets.


	88. Regret

**Prompt 88: Regret**

**Characters: Korra**

Korra paced back and forth in her room on Air Temple Island. Her mind was in a flurry with thoughts of the previous night. Everything had happened so fast and without much thought or care that as she thought back on it, she was starting to regret what she had done.

"_Are you sure about this, Uhvatar? I mean, I'm fine with this if you are, but don't send your little firebender after me tomorrow when you regret this."_

"_I'm sure. Completely and truly," Korra slurred out. Her mind at the moment didn't care what she did._

_Earlier in the day, Mako and her had a fight. It wasn't like their little spats in the past. This was a real fight. Words were said upsetting one another. As a new couple, they didn't quite understand the idea of working things out. Each had just stormed out and gone on their separate ways for a break._

_From there Korra had wandered her way to a bar deep in Republic City where she came across Tahno. From there, they talked, had some drinks, which led to here._

_Now while Korra was sure she wanted to do this, deep in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't. This would be considered cheating, and even though she didn't care what Mako thought, she knew this wasn't the way to get back at him. But she had had quite a few drinks, a lot more than Tahno. He was using her, taking advantage of her in her current state, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to let go and forget about Mako for the night. That was when the kiss begin, that let to much more for the rest of the night._

Korra shook her head as she stared out of the window. What had she done? Not only had she cheated, but now she had to come clean to Mako. She couldn't keep this hidden from him. This would only make him angrier than yesterday, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to see him upset again. She just wanted to fix things.

She sighed. She couldn't believe she let herself get so out of control. _If only I could erase everything that happened last night, _she thought to herself. But she knew it wouldn't happen. Wishes weren't always the way things worked out in reality.


	89. Peace

**Prompt 89: Peace**

**Characters: Noatak & Tarrlok**

The sun was setting and a wind was starting to pick up as the two brothers sat together in the boat. They were on their way to a new place, a new life. It seemed like the perfect solution for the two of them, each with a twisted past. Each was lost in thought with the idea.

"The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do!" Noatak said to his brother who was sitting at the back of the boat as he drove. They were quite a ways away from Republic City, from the place that had made them go crazy. They were different people in that city, it changed them. But now they were two brothers reunited at last. Both of their plans had failed, and they were on their way to a new life.

"Yes, Noatak," Tarrlok responded, almost automatically. He was listening to his brother, but he was beyond lost in his thoughts. This wasn't what he was expecting to be the end of the revolution. He never expected to find his brother and be off to a new life with him. He figured his brother was dead. But now here he was, alive and well, excited for their new life together. He hated that he wasn't as enthusiastic as him.

"Noatak." He laughs lightly, a smile lingering on his face. "I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

Tarrlok nods mindlessly to his brother's talking as he turns to look to the side. He sees a stack of gloves that the Equalists had used. Quietly, he grabs one and slips it onto his hand, staring at it. It felt cold and hard on his hand, so foreign. It was strange this time. The last time he had one of these gloves on, it had been to hurt himself in order to play up the Avatar's capture. Now he was having different thoughts about it.

He looks forward at his brother, watching him closely. He was focused on the water ahead of them, not of his brother behind him. He glances down to the side of the boat and notices the closed opening that would be the fuel tank. He unscrews the top and places the electric glove above it. He sighs before taking one last look at his brother. "It will be just like the good old days."

Without a second thought, he powers up the electric glove, sending waves of energy down to the fuel. The second the two mix an explosion takes place. Nothing is left of the boat or either of the two brothers. They are now gone from the world, a peaceful ending after the evil things they had done.


End file.
